Take these broken wings
by Chindyalo
Summary: Harry y Draco se encuentran en una clínica de maternidad tres años después de la guerra y embarcados en una nueva experiencia: la paternidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Take these broken wings

**Autora: **hermyone_mex

**Beta: **loredi

**Cheerleader: **PoisonIvyPI

**Pairing: **Draco & Harry

**Categoría: **N-17

**Temas: **Romance. Drama. Angst

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje. Slash

**Resumen: **Harry y Draco se encuentran en una clínica de maternidad tres años después de la guerra y embarcados en una nueva experiencia: la paternidad.

**Notas de la autora: **Aqui con este nuevo fic que en un principio iba a estar dentro del Big Bang de Harry Potter en español y que por cuestiones de salud tuve que posponerlo. No está terminado pero creo que serán aproximadamente 20 capítulos, tal vez menos, tal vez más. No estoy muy contenta con poner un título en inglés cuando la historia está en español pero no se me ocurría un mejor título para esta historia y traducirlo tampoco me agradaba ya que la canción de donde proviene esta frase me gusta mucho pero en su idioma original. Publicaré un capítulo por semana, cada miercoles.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Bienvenido a la existencia<strong>

Los nervios le provocaban un temblor incontrolable en todo el cuerpo, además de que sus manos parecían más inquietas y _sudorosas _de lo normal. No podía creerlo, en verdad que no podía hacerse a la idea de que todo aquello pudiera ser real. Ahora no había vuelta atrás, tal vez no era algo que hubiera deseado con toda sus fuerzas en aquel momento, pero tampoco era un cobarde que iba a huir sin responsabilizarse de sus actos. No, él no era así.

—¿Harry?

El chico se asustó al contacto de aquella no muy cálida mano contra su piel; por un momento había pensado que lo habían despertado de aquella realidad que le sabía más a una pesadilla que nada, pero al ver la persona que le hablaba supo que sólo había estado muy metido en sus pensamientos. Suprimió un suspiro desdichado.

—Disculpa... yo, eh... estaba medio ido ¿qué decías?

El ceño fruncido que le entregó como respuesta no ayudó a que sus nervios disminuyeran.

—Te preguntaba si querías entrar cuando el medimago salga y me hable.

—Oh, yo... sí, supongo, ¿no? —Sinceramente no quería entrar, sabía que si lo hacía todo sería más real, más alejado de lo que él podía controlar.

—No es necesario que entres y, lo sabes; si no quieres, no lo hagas.

—No, digo, sí, me refiero a que sí quiero entrar —mintió e intentó sonreír para otorgarle un poco de confianza pero lo único que pudo lograr fue una mueca de incomodidad.

—De acuerdo. Pero si vas a entrar por favor hazlo _entero_ y no dejes tu mente en Merlín sabe dónde.

—Sí —contestó aún distraídamente—. Digo, no.

Esta vez el suspiro no pudo ser suprimido.

* * *

><p>Odiaba los lugares como ese. Jamás se había sentido cómodo con el color blanco, y ese espacio que ahora invadía cada uno de sus sentidos era total y absolutamente blanco. Se sentía expuesto. El negro le daba confianza. Seguridad. De hecho, no tenía que ser necesariamente el color negro, cualquier color oscuro siempre le hacía sentirse mejor que el blanco y las tonalidades claras y brillantes que exponía todo del mundo entero; pero ahora tenía que estar sentado ahí y, como siempre sucedía en algún lugar público, tenía que fingir tranquilidad y seguridad. No era como si tuviera alguna duda de lo que pasaría, pero a sus escasos veinte años de vida había aprendido que los imprevistos y las sorpresas desagradables sucedían más seguido de lo que uno imaginaba, o deseara.<p>

—¿Quieres que entre contigo cuando el medimago te hable? —fue su corta y fría pregunta, realmente no quería entrar, preferiría quedarse ahí y esperar hasta poder hablar con el medimago fuera de aquel consultorio, pero sabía que había ciertas normas sociales, —y morales—, que debía cumplir en su rol civil con ella.

—¿La verdad? No. Preferiría que te limitaras a acompañarme y esperarme aquí en lo que me desocupo.

—Bien

Y fue todo lo que Draco dijo durante los siguientes quince minutos que tuvo que esperar a que se alejara al consultorio de donde la habían llamado. Cuando ella se retiró no pudo evitar que su mente se lanzara a reflexionar y analizar todo lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante; por más que estuvieran ahí para que les dijeran si sus sospechas eran reales o no, él ya sabía que lo eran. Y no podía sentirse más satisfecho y aliviado, y a la vez totalmente desdichado. Su parte ahora estaba realizada, bueno, por lo menos la parte esencial para que _eso _sucediera, lo demás...

... si sus cuentas no fallaban, lo demás vendría unos ocho meses después.

* * *

><p>Sólo tenía <em>veinte <em>años. Apenas había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera iba por la mitad de su carrera como Auror. Era _muy _joven para eso, definitivamente muy joven. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Responder a la sonrisa opacada por las huellas de una vida mezclada con el tabaco que el medimago les estaba brindando? ¿Decir que aquello era lo que más deseaba en ese momento? ¿Brindar y celebrar con sus amigos? No, por supuesto que no quería eso. No a los veinte años de edad. Tal vez diez años después. Pero no ahora.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

Y ahí estaba la otra cuestión. Ella.

Sabía que la quería. Sabía que Ginny era una gran chica, una persona fabulosa y que le brindaba felicidad desde que su relación había comenzado. Pero también sabía que no la amaba, no aún. Aunque no sabía si ese aún llegaría en algún momento a desaparecer para alcanzar el presente. No sabía si podría llegar a amarla. No sabía si aquellos pequeños detalles que no le gustaban de ella en esos momentos se convertirían en razones con el peso suficiente para quebrantar lo que sentía por ella.

—Harry, por las barbas de Merlín, ¿es que acaso no piensas decir nada?

—¿Qué haré? —su voz tembló ante la desesperación. No. En definitiva _no _podía hacer eso. No ahora.

Ginny le pidió que la esperara afuera. Sus ojos rojos y furiosos le dijeron que la había cagado.

* * *

><p>Draco comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. Cinco. Diez. Quince minutos y Astoria aun no salía del consultorio. Las pocas revistas que había en el área de espera eran tan interesantes y entretenidas como escuchar las confesiones más profundas del calamar gigante de Howgarts. Además no quería leer, tenía una junta muy importante con los directivos generales de una empresa alemana que deseaba crear vínculos y acuerdos con la empresa Malfoy.<p>

Cuando creyó que su impaciencia llegaba al máximo, la puerta de uno de los demás consultorios se abrió y su boca _casi _quedó estúpidamente abierta por la sorpresa. Casi.

Un muy pálido Harry Potter acababa de salir del consultorio y Draco quedó en una especie de shock por un indeterminado número de segundos antes de que su cerebro decidiera reaccionar de nueva cuenta. Por suerte Potter tardó más tiempo en recuperarse de haberlo visto justo en ese lugar. Los dos sabían lo que significaba que estuviesen aquí, pero no por eso Draco se sintió mejor. No es que no quisiera que el mundo mágico se enterara del embarazo de su esposa (, al contrario, sería una noticia digna de primera plana de _El Profeta _y pagada por su mismo padre), sino que jamás creyó que tendría que lidiar con nadie justo en _ese _lugar, mucho menos con el jodido niño-que-vivió.

—Malfoy —la voz sofocada y sorprendida de Potter lo sacó brevemente del enjambre de pensamientos que se estaba formando en su cabeza.

—Potter —le respondió con más frialdad pero cortésmente.

Le hubiera encantado poder lanzarle uno de los comentarios afilados que solía decirle durante su tiempo en Hogwarts, sobre todo estando en _ese _momento donde no podía sentirse más vulnerable; Draco odiaba sentirse vulnerable. Pero las cosas eran diferentes. Primeramente, ya no estaban en la escuela, por lo que ya no eran unos adolescentes inmaduros—o al menos él no lo era—; segundo, no había visto a Potter desde que había finalizado la guerra, y por suerte—aunque no sabía si _suerte _era la palabra adecuada—tanto él como sus padres habían salido libres de todo cargo criminal que les garantizara una estadía en Azkaban. Desgraciadamente era gracias al mismo Potter que los tres Malfoy gozaban de una libertad que en el fondo—_muy _en el fondo—, Draco sabía que no merecían. Estaba eso y el "pequeño" detalle de que también le debía la vida al estúpido héroe cara-rajada.

—Yo, ¿estás...? Digo, ¿tú...? —Vaya que Potter no parecía haber cambiado mucho durante esos años en que no le había visto. Su innata incapacidad para hablar ininteligible estaba completamente intacta.

—Suéltalo, Potter —bufó Draco sin poder ni o querer, evitar el tono mordaz al mencionar el apellido de su _némesis. _La expresión de Potter se endureció instantáneamente, y pareció que fue aquel tono tan despectivo de Malfoy lo que le hizo reaccionar de manera completa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

Un resoplido fue lo que salió de la nariz de Draco antes de contestar —esta vez sin ganas de querer evitarlo—mordazmente.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Potter, pero creo que los dos sabemos perfectamente que en este lugar solamente tratan a _un solo _tipo de pacientes.

Harry se llevó una mano a su nuca inconscientemente y miró de manera fugaz hacia la puerta de donde acababa de salir. Claro, lo que decía Malfoy era cierto y lo sabía, pero _jamás _pensó que pudiera encontrarse a alguien conocido en aquel lugar. Y cuando decía "alguien conocido" se refería a alguno de sus ex compañeros de Hogwarts, es decir: a alguien de su edad. Aunque claro, también era bien sabido que Draco Malfoy había contraído matrimonio con aquella bruja de sangre pura y de familia influyente hacia apenas dos meses. Ellos, de alguna manera, tenían la _autorización _de tener hijos, aunque la edad no fuera la más conveniente, al menos no que él creyese.

Por la mirada inquisitiva de Malfoy, Harry se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callado más tiempo de lo considerado _normal _en una conversación "civilizada". Carraspeó.

—Yo... no sabía que fueras a tener un hijo—titubeó Potter.

"¿En verdad le debo la vida a este imbécil?_" _razonó Draco internamente. Y al parecer ahora este imbécil también tendría un descendiente. "Oh, que Merlín nos ampare, por favor. Otro héroe de pacotilla..."

—Creo que no sabes muchas cosas de mi vida, Potter —fue su respuesta tajante y fría.

Harry estuvo a punto de contestarle de la misma forma mordaz, pero decidió no hacerlo y pasar por alto la provocación de Malfoy.

—Claro.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos. Potter aún a dos pasos de la puerta donde había salido y Malfoy sentado con rigidez frente a las revistas viejas y gastadas. Draco comenzaba a aburrirse de nuevo, aunque la presencia de Potter se lo impedía y era _imposible_ al estar el otro ahí y sentir sus ojos verdes mirándole con todo el descaro del mundo y sin ningún disimulo. Le iba a decir que dejara de observarle, pero fue Potter el que rompió primero aquel silencio.

—¿Por qué viniste a _este _consultorio, Malfoy? Ya sabes, tú y tu esposa.

Draco levantó una ceja ante la pregunta tan personal y totalmente estúpida de Potter y le miró con incredulidad.

—¿Desde cuándo te debo explicaciones sobre los lugares a dónde voy, Potter? —le contestó con otra pregunta. Y ahora, ¿quién diablos se creía Potter, el columnista de sociedades de _El Profeta, _o qué?

Harry se tragó un bufido ante la evidente actitud de defensa de Malfoy pero eso no le molestó tanto, era de esperarse viniendo de él. Sintiéndose un poco más cómodo y relajado se acercó a uno de los sillones y tomó asiento de una manera que seguro Malfoy consideró poco elegante y sin ningún recato. No es que le importara, pero la forma en que Draco le miraba le daba a entender aquello.

—Solamente curiosidad, Malfoy. Y es que... bueno, este no es precisamente un lugar de cinco estrellas, ¿sabes? Y tú siempre pides lo mejor, además de que estoy seguro de que tu familia tiene a su disposición todo un equipo de medimagia, lo cual evitaría que tuvieran que asistir a alguna clínica o a San Mungo.

Una vez más, Malfoy alzó su ceja. Harry dedujo que era un gesto del cual Malfoy ya no pareciera tener un control consciente. Es decir: un tic. Tal vez no un tic nervioso, pero tic al fin y al cabo.

—Vaya, Potter. —dijo Draco conteniéndose lo más que pudo—. Excelente análisis sobre mi vida, sólo que hay un pequeño detalle creo que no deberías olvidar: No es tu jodido asunto y definitivamente _no _tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación.

Esta vez el rostro de Potter se tornó en un claro gesto de coraje y enojo.

—Jódete, Malfoy. Yo sólo trataba de mantener una conversación contigo. —Una cosa era aguantar la siempre abrumadora actitud de defensa de Malfoy, y otra totalmente diferente era soportar sus agresiones verbales y llenas de una soberanía que no tenía y mucho menos merecería.

—Oh, por supuesto, _Potter. _Conversación en la cuál pretendes indagar sobre asuntos que no te incumben en lo más mínimo y con la clara intención de juzgarme, ¿o es que crees que no me di cuenta de tus implicaciones con eso de "_y tú siempre pides lo mejor_"? —Un bufido más salió de su nariz—. Conmigo no funciona tu maldito título de Alteza Heroica con mente sub-desarrollada.

Harry se molestó aun más.

—Yo jamás dije que...

-No, Potter, no lo dijiste, pero lo pensaste —le interrumpió Draco ya sin poder contenerse—. Ya no estamos en la escuela donde podías meterte en la vida de todos a tus anchas. ¿Quieres juzgarme porque no estoy en un consultorio de primera clase? ¿O es que acaso pretendes sacar una de tus estúpidas indagaciones y adjudicarme alguna actitud digna de un mortífago con planes de venganza o algo así de estúpido simplemente porque, _a tú parecer, _no estoy cumpliendo con el perfil que debería tener?

Al ver que el otro no dijo nada y parecía más sorprendido por que el rubio se hubiera explayado tanto por una simple pregunta, Draco continuó:

—Aún no eres un auror, Potter, así que no puedes exigirme y mucho menos yo darte ninguna información de lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mi vida. ¿En verdad quieres saber por qué estoy aquí? Yo no necesito que tú me digas por qué estás aquí. Es obvio.

Draco no se dio cuenta en qué momento había exagerado las cosas, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Estaba harto de que la gente siempre sospechara de cada maldito paso que daba y de que al primer problema criminal en el mundo mágico enseguida volteara a ver a todos aquellos que habían quedado libres de alguna condena en Azkaban aunque habían estado evidentemente implicados en las filas de Voldemort

—Mira, Malfoy. Si tú crees que esto es una estúpida interrogación, pues es sólo porque tú lo quieres ver de ese modo. Si tu consciencia está así de sucia y el evidente complejo de culpa que la guerra te ha dejado no te permite diferenciar entre una conversación normal y sana y una interrogación liderada por aurores, no es mi jodida culpa.

Draco sonrió de forma fría y sin ninguna pizca de gracia. Bueno, si Potter estaba dispuesto a entrar en ese juego de "los amiguitos de la escuela que se encuentran luego de varios años", pues entonces Draco también jugaría, pero lo haría con sus propias cartas, bajo sus propias reglas.

—De acuerdo, Potter, si lo que quieres es tener una conversación "sana" conmigo, entonces la tendrás, pero yo hablaré primero. Y si estás tan interesado en _conversar _sobre por qué estoy aquí, entonces supongo que yo también profundizaré sobre ese mismo tema contigo. Veamos: El maldito niño-que-vivió. Veinte años, alumno primerizo en la academia de aurores. La gran estrella del Ministro de Magia se presenta a un consultorio de maternidad con su _querida _novia, y claro, no es casualidad que tus siempre inseparables _amigos _no vinieran besando tus pies. —Cada palabra que decía Draco iba siendo inyectada con grandes dosis de desprecio y burla, y a juzgar por la intensa mirada de odio que Potter le estaba dirigiendo y el constante aumento de la tonalidad roja en su rostro, cada una de sus palabras lo estaban envenenando—. Y es que es más que obvio que el gran héroe del mundo mágico ha embarazado a su _noviecita _y no quiere que nadie se entere. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Potter? Los dos sabemos que tú podrías costear perfectamente un consultorio de "cinco estrellas" sin que tengas ningún problema, pero el problema no está en si podrás mantener a un bebé, sino en que se manchará tu jodida imagen de niño-oh-héroe valiente-y-bien-portado, ¿o me equivoco?

Un muy colorado e iracundo Potter se levantó velozmente del sillón, pero antes de que pudiera escupir todo lo que era obvio que quería decir, o siquiera dar un paso hacia Draco, la puerta del consultorio donde Astoria había entrado se abrió y el medimago salió con una falsa sonrisa modesta y le llamó para que entrara.

Draco se levantó elegantemente de su asiento, se alació el frente de su costoso traje y se dirigió al consultorio, pero al pasar junto al todavía rabioso Potter se detuvo y le susurró de manera casi inaudible:

—Y solamente para que no te quedes con la duda. Vinimos aquí porque esta clínica de _cuatro, tres, dos, _las putas estrellas que tenga, le pertenece al tío de mi _esposa_ y qué mejor que ser atendido por alguien de la familia, ¿no te parece?

Y con una última sonrisa de desprecio y hasta una inclinación de cabeza hacia Potter, Draco entró al consultorio donde su esposa y su tío político le esperaban.

Harry tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no comenzar a patear el sillón o irse detrás de Malfoy y gritarle todas sus verdades; necesitó respirar profundamente más de una vez para sentir que el pulso de su corazón se normalizaba que y su cabeza se volviera a aclarar por completo.

Cuando Ginny salió, Harry ya había olvidado que minutos antes su mente había estado en pleno dilema existencial y que Ginny se había molestado con él debido a su actitud tan distraída y nada participativa; claro que en cuanto vio de nuevo aquel gesto de enojo en el rostro de la pelirroja, Harry recordó todo e hizo lo que al parecer se había convertido en su propio tic: suspirar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Aqui les dejo el link de un montaje que hice especialmente para el fic, espero que les guste :)

h t t p : / /pics . livejournal . com / hermyone_mex / pic / 0000fkfa


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Take these broken wings

**Autora: **hermyone_mex

**Beta: **loredi

**Cheerleader: **PoisonIvyPI

**Pairing: **Draco & Harry

**Categoría: **N-17

**Temas: **Romance. Drama. Angst

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje. Slash

**Resumen: **Harry y Draco se encuentran en una clínica de maternidad tres años después de la guerra y embarcados en una nueva experiencia: la paternidad.

**Notas de la autora: **Sólo quería aclarar que los títulos de los capítulos son frases traducidas al español de una canción en inglés que me gusta mucho y que, de alguna manera, siento que es la canción de este fic. Sientanse libres de adivinar cuál canción es ^-^

**Capítulo II: Todos te están vigilando ahora. Todos esperan por ti ahora. **

—Es una broma, ¿verdad, Harry? Dime que es una puta broma.

—Ron...

—No, Hermione, no te metas en esto, por favor.

—Yo también soy su amiga, Ron; y no me parece justo que...

— ...pero yo en este momento no estoy hablando con _mi _amigo; me estoy dirigiendo al imbécil que embarazó a _mi _hermana —dijo Ron a Hermione tratando de contener su voz lo más que pudo.

Harry suspiró antes de hablar. Aquello estaba resultando como lo esperaba, pero no por eso era más fácil de lidiar.

—Ron, por favor. Tranquilízate.

Un bufido salió de la boca de Ron y no pareció menos tranquilo.

—¿Que me tranquilice? ¿Cómo mierda me pides que me tranquilice cuando vienes campantemente y me dices que has embarazado a _mi _hermana, Harry?

—Mira, sé que todo esto es algo sorpresivo pero no hay...

—¿_Sorpresivo?. _—Fue el tono mordaz con que Ron repitió la última palabra de Harry—. No, sorpresivo es que los Tornados Tyutshill obtuvieran su victoria por default contra los Chudley Cannos por una estúpida regla a pesar de haber pasado a la liga con las justas, eso sí que es sorpresivo. Pero, Harry, _esto _que hiciste es... es una traición.

Harry se quedó mudo por una milésima de segundo incapaz de decir algo, estaba atontado entre la mención como ejemplo del frustrante partido de Quiddittch al que habían asistido él y el pelirrojo apenas una semana anterior; pero, sobre todo, impactado ante el calificativoque su amigo le acababa de poner. De acuerdo, aquello definitivamente _no_ se lo había esperado.

—¡Basta, Ron! Creo que acusar a Harry de traición es algo muy exagerado e injusto. —Hermione había tratado de mantenerse al margén de la "conversación" pero practicamente le era imposible, más cuando Ron soltaba aquellos agravios.

—¿Traición? Ron, ni Ginny ni yo quisimos que pasara esto. ¡Simplemente sucedió! —Por fin Harry pudo reponerse de su sorpresa y logró hablar pero haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Hermione.

La cara de Ron se estaba tornando cada vez más colorada, lo cual siempre era una muy, _muy_ mala señal. Y aunque él no parecía haber ignorado las palabras de su novia, cuando volvió a hablar solamente se dirigió al moreno:

—No, Harry. Las cosas no suceden así porque sí. En primer lugar: tú no tendrías por qué estarte acostando con mi hermana...

"Oh, no". Aquello era el colmo para Harry. Un cosa era que Ron fuera un poco sobreprotector con su Ginny, y otra muy diferente era que se pusiera a _prohibirle _algo simplemente porque las cosas salían de un modo que nadie quería ni esperaba. Aquello le pareció de lo más absurdo.

—Creo que en verdad no deberíamos hablar sobre _eso, _Ron. —refutó Hermione con un gesto de exasperación enmarcando todo su rostro—. Tanto Ginny como Harry ya son unos adultos y no puedes, _ni debes, _decirles qué hacer o qué no hacer.

—Eso es evidente, Hermione. —Ron se rindió y le contestó. No había querido dirigirse a ella para evitar alguna pelea, pero como su novia parecía dispuesta a seguir rebatiendo todo lo que decía, no le quedaba de otra que responder a sus comentarios—. Pero por si no te has dado cuenta, Ginny es mi hermana y no esperes que me quede callado y con los brazos cruzados ante todo esto. —Terminó de decir Ron con un tono de voz bastante mordaz.

—Nadie está pidiendote que lo hagas, Ronald —contestó la castaña friamente.

Harry comenzó a desesperarse.

—Por favor, no empiecen a pelearse —Casi imploró al ver que Ron estaba dispuesto a contestarle a la muchacha de la misma manera, y sin esperar a que alguno de los dos dijera algo más se dirigió a su amigo—. Mira, Ron. Ya sé que Ginny es tu hermana, no creas que lo he olvidado; pero tal y como lo dice Hermione: ella ya es una adulta al igual que yo y nosotros tomamos nuestras propias decisiones.

—Y ve lo que _sus _decisiones han provocado ahora.

—Y yo ya te dije que no fue algo que planearamos ni quisieramos que pasara. —Masculló Harry entre dientes y hartándose de la misma cantaleta.

—Pues yo también te acabo de decir que no tenías por qué estarte acostando con mi hermana —fartulló el pelirrojo infantilmente.

—Eso ya quedó más que claro, Ronald —dijo la todavía fría voz de Hermione—, pero creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en otra cosa; además, solamente estás culpando a Harry, cuando sabes perfectamente que aquí los responsables de lo que está sucediendo son dos personas y no sólo una.

Por primera vez en la tarde Harry se sintió mejor y, además, un poco apoyado, al menos moralmente. El silencio cayó sobre los tres era tan tenso que Harry podía jurar que le cortaba la respiración.

Habían pasado ya dos días de la ida al consultorio y aunque él y Ginny ya no habían tenido ninguna discusión, Harry no había podido sentirse cómodo con ella cuando había ido a visitarla a La Madriguera el día anterior. Aún no habían hablado nada sobre el futuro que ahora les deparaba: "Un futuro como padres", le dijo una voz en su interior y Harry no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera toda su espalda. Así que dos días después de aquella tarde en que el medimago les había confirmado el embarazo de la muchacha Harry había citado a sus dos amigos en Grimuld Place lugar que, al parecer, siempre sería testigo de pláticas muy importantes, ya fueran sobre una guerra en pleno auge o sobre la vida de quienes pasaban por aquel lugar. Pero el hecho de que uno de sus mejores amigos fuera el hermano de la chica con la que ahora esperaba un bebé no ayudaba a que Harry pudiera expresarse libremente. Simplemente no sería justo, además de que no podría obtener un consejo u opinión objetiva de su amigo. Harry lo sabía perfectamente.

—Bueno, ¿y qué piensan hacer ahora? —preguntó Ron serenamente, dando por zanjado el tema "te acostaste con mi hermana y además la embarazaste"que ya no les servía de nada profundizar en aquel momento. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, ¿no?

Harry suspiró. Aquella parte de la conversación era a la que no quería llegar. ¿Para qué mentir? A la que temía llegar.

—¿Harry? —La vacilante voz de Hermione lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia ella. La muchacha, al ver en los ojos de su amigo un sentimiento de abatimiento, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por el chico y casi sin pensarlo le preguntó con más firmeza—: ¿Qué piensan hacer con el bebé, Harry?

Ron levantó la cabeza hacia Hermione tan rápido que hasta pareció que se lastimó el cuello. Su mirada no era menos que de miedo cuando medio segundo después se dirigió a Harry, y sin darle tiempo de contestar exclamó:

—No, Harry. —La voz de súplica que salió de la boca de Ron erizó la piel del moreno, no entendía por qué ahora le hablaba en ese tono de ruego—. Dime que no están considerando... _eso._

"¿Eso?" Se preguntó Harry, ¿a qué diablos se refería Ron con "_eso"_?

—No, yo no me refería a _eso, _Ron —aclaró Hermione ante la repentina y evidente alarma e inquietud en su novio, pero al ver que Harry fruncia el ceño su semblante también se tiñó en miedo y preocupación—. ¿Lo están considerando Ginny y tú, Harry? Esa no es una opción, no puede serla, deben de afrontar las consecuencias y ser responsables y...

El apresurado y vacilante parloteo de Hermione le hizo caer en la cuenta de lo que los dos chicos se estaban refiriendo.

"Ah, 'eso'"dijo mentalmente, y al analizarlo detenidamente, hasta él mismo se asustó. "¡No!"

—¡Merlín, no! —se apresuró a aclarar y al ver el indudable dejo de alivio en las expresiones de sus dos amigos se sintió un tanto decepcionado y molesto. ¿Qué clase de persona creían que era?—. ¿Por qué se les ha ocurrido eso? Saben que yo jamás consideraría o haría algo como eso.

Hermione pareció arrepentida por haber pensado así de él y hasta un tanto avergonzada; en cambio, Ron sólo se mostró aliviado, era obvio que aún seguía molesto.

—Y-yo a lo que me refería es que, bueno. ¿Qué va a suceder ahora, qué han planeado tú y Ginny?

—Yo... no lo sé, no lo sabemos. Apenas van dos días de que nos confirmaron el embarazo. Aún no hemos hablado sobre lo que vendrá.

—Cuando dices que se los han confirmado, te refieres a que ya fueron con un medimago, ¿cierto? —preguntó Hermione, Harry solamente asintió y la muchacha pareció satisfecha—. Bueno, creo que han empezado muy bien. Lo primero que necesitan es informarse y sobre todo que se asigne a un medimago para que lleve el caso de Ginny durante los próximos meses. No sé muy bien cómo sea en el mundo mágico, pero en el muggle muchas parejas cometen el error de esperar hasta que el embarazo esté muy avanzado para consultar a un doctor y... —Hermione interrumpió su charloteo al ver las miradas un tanto desconcertadas y asustadas que le dieron los dos muchachos. La chica carraspeó y dijo más tranquilamente—: Claro que eso no es importante en este momento. Lo bueno es que ya hayan acudido a un medimago.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Fue lo único que Harry atinó a decir.

Súbitamente se sintió derrotado. La necesidad que había sentido de hablar con sus mejores amigos se había esfumado desde hacia un buen rato y ahora la perspectiva de verse sometido a uno de los exhaustivos interrogatorios de Hermione le hacía sentirse agotado... muy agotado y solo.

—El medimago con el que fuimos está especializado en maternidad y pediatria, supongo que eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Sí, por supuesto que lo es. —habló Hermione sonriendole fugazmente, como queriendo reparar la falta de desconfianza, pero sobre todo de sensatez, que había mostrado momentos antes.

Al hacer mención sobre su visita al medimago, Harry no pudo evitar recordar su infortunado encuentro con Draco Malfoy aquel día. De haber estado en otras circunstancias le hubiera gustado contarle a sus amigos y, como en otros tiempos, debatir tranquilamente sobre las intenciones oscuras del menor de los Malfoy. Claro que era más que obvio que esta vez no había "intenciones oscuras" en el hecho de que Malfoy y su esposa estuvieran en un consultorio de medimagia dedicado a atender solamente casos de maternidad y embarazo. Y también era obvio que en aquel momento, para él como para sus dos amigos presentes, Malfoy y su pronta paternidad era lo menos importante.

—De acuerdo. Ya fueron al medimago y eso está muy bien. ¿Cuándo piensan decirselo a mis padres? —preguntó el pelirrojo de manera busca y ante aquel cuestionamiento una sensación fría recorrió todo el cuerpo de Harry.

"Claro, los señores Weasley_"_. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con ellos, decirles que él, Harry, al que la señora Weasley le había dicho incontable veces que lo consideraba como a uno de sus hijos, y su hija menor estaban esperando un bebé a la temprana de edad de 18 y 19 años. Si Ron se había molestado, siendo solamente uno de los tantos hermanos de Ginny, no quería ni imaginarse cómo se pondrían sus propios padres. Tal vez no habría molestia ni gritos, pero casi podría visualizar la decepción en los rostros de los dos y supo que aquello sería mucho peor que cualquier lapso de furia de su amigo. De repente se sintió mareado; aquella situación lo estaba sobre pasando.

—Pues... no lo sé. —contestó finalmente Harry, su voz más lúgubre que nunca—. Supongo que lo más pronto posible, cuando Ginny y yo hayamos hablado bien sobre lo que haremos.

Ron pareció algo conforme con la respuesta y Hermione dijo:

—Por supuesto, Harry. No creo que sea muy prudente que simplemente se presenten con la noticia y sin haber establecido ya algún plan sobre lo que harán de ahora en adelante.

—Exacto. —aprobó Ron—. Lo más adecuado es que cuando vayan con ellos, Ginny y tú ya tengan por lo menos una fecha aproximada para la boda, la cual yo creo que debe de ser lo más pronto posible. No se ve muy bien que...

—Espera, espera. ¿Qué dices? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Harry alarmado y sin querer dar crédito a lo que había escuchado.

Ron frunció el ceño pero no perdió la compostura. No esta vez.

—Pues es que no pueden posponer el matrimonio, Harry. Sé que nunca te ha importado mucho lo que los demás piensan, pero _en verdad _no se ve bien que una novia vaya a su boda con un embarazo muy avanzado. Eso es... simplemente no sé ve bien. —Concretó el pelirrojo.

Hermione casi pudo ver venir el estallido.

—Es que...—Harry rió sin ninguna gota de gracia— No sé de qué boda estás hablando, Ron. En ningun momento he dicho que Ginny y yo nos vayamos a casar. Vamos a tener un hijo, sí, pero no estamos pensando en el matrimonio. Por lo menos yo no lo hago.

Y fue en la mirada y expresión de Ron donde pudo verse la explosión.

—¿Estás diciendome que embarazaste a mi hermana con mucho gusto pero que no piensas casarte con ella?

La castaña intervino antes de que Harry pudiera tomar la palabra y contestar, lo que claramente, desataría un nuevo enfrentamiento de palabras.

—Ron, por favor, no hables así. Sabes perfectamente que ya no estamos en los años cincuenta, la gente no se casa simplemente por que están esperando un hijo, sobre todo siendo tan jovenes como Harry y Ginny. —Hermione hablaba de la forma más tranquila que podía; quiso tomar la mano de su novio para emanarle un poco de calma, pero Ron simplemente se alejó de ella hasta llegar al tope del lado del sillón donde estaba sentado. Su mirada nunca se despegó de Harry.

—Mira, Harry. Si tu intención era no asumir el papel que te corresponde en esta situación, pudiste haberlo dicho desde el principio y nos hubieramos ahorrado toda esta discusión. Con que llegaras y me dijeras que Ginny estaba embarazada pero que tú no estabas dispuesto a tomar responsabilidad en el asunto era más que suficiente.

"¿Qué mierda?"

—Yo jamás he dicho que no pienso asumir mi responsabilidad. No necesito casarme con Ginny para ser un padre y mucho menos para estar con ella y apoyarla durante el embarazo. No quieras enredar y acomodar las cosas a tu gusto.

—¿A _mi _gusto? —Ahora fue Ron el que expidió una risa aun más fría y amarga que la que Harry había soltado anteriormente—. No, Harry, esto no se trata de mis gustos o el de nadie más. Se trata de que _no _es correcto que tú y Ginny vayan a tener un hijo sin estar casados.

—¿Te das cuenta lo ridículo que suenas en este momento? —Harry no soportaba más el comportamiento de Ron. Estaba verdaderamente cansado de que siempre que pasaba algo malo o hacía algo que no le parecía a su amigo, éste comenzara a tratarlo como a un niño y a arremeter contra él de una manera injusta y ahora hasta absurda.

—Chicos. Harry, por favor... —le suplicó una Hermione que ya estaba asustandose cada vez más.

—¡No, no estoy siendo ridículo! ¡Estoy viendo por el bien de mi hermana y del bebé! —Exclamó Ron levantándose del sillón y elevando la voz.

—Y yo ya te dije que no pienso deslindarme de ninguna responsabilidad. No necesitas amarrarme con un matrimonio para tener la seguridad de que no faltaré a mi deber con ella ni con _mi _hijo.

—¿Amarrarte con un matrimonio? —Repitió el pelirrojo casi en un susurro— ¡Oh! ¿Es por eso que no quieres casarte con Ginny, porque crees que es un _amarre, _una prisión?

Hermione, aun sentada, aprovechó que estaba fuera de la vista de Ron y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza hacia Harry, como pidiendole que no contestará aquella pregunta, al menos no con una respuesta que seguramente empeoraría las cosas. Por supuesto, Harry no le prestó la mínima atención.

—Pues cuando es un matrimonio impuesto, sí que lo es.

Los puños de Ron se cerraron fuertemente y esta vez Hermione también se puso de pie y se acercó a su novio para tomarlo por los hombros con el claro temor de que se le echara a los golpes. Ron respiró varias veces, evidentemente conteniendo las ganas de clavar sus puños en el rostro de Harry. Cuando habló su voz estaba imposiblemente tensa.

—Dime, Harry. ¿La amas, a Ginny? —Le preguntó casi con cautela—. ¿Amas a mi hermana?

Harry sintió cómo su corazón se detenía momentáneamente.

—Ron. Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando. Aunque una pareja vaya a tener un bebé y se amen, no significa que deban casarse para ser buenos padres y así...

—¡Solamente contesta mi pregunta! —Volvió a elevar la voz y Hermione lució aun más atemorizada pero aun así no deshizo el agarre— Contéstame si sí o no para así saber si el bebé que Ginny está esperando es el producto de algo que hicieron por amor, o simplemente la consecuencia de un revolcón en donde _tú _desahogaste tu calentura.

—¡Ron! —Gritó Hermione sin poder creer lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decir. Después agregó en un susurro casi inaudible— Estás siendo muy injusto, Ron, y lo sabes. No dejes que el coraje hable por ti. Te arrepentirás.

Ron no dijo nada y continuó mirando atentamente a un _muy _ofendido, pero sobre todo, herido Harry.

—¿La amas? —masculló el pelirrojo entre dientes.

Harry no podía contestar. No podía decirle nada porque en aquel momento su cabeza se ahogaba con las palabras de Ron. El dolor y el coraje lo mantenían mudo y perplejo. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, Ron se alejó de su novia y sin decir nada más, entró a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y se transportó hacia el Callejón Diagon.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla donde había estado sentado, enterró el rostro entre sus manos y no pudo evitar que un sonoró y entrecortado suspiro escapara de su boca. Fue como si derepente regresara en el tiempo y se encontrara de nueva cuenta en medio de la nada, después de meses refugiándose en una casa de campaña y con un horrocrux oscureciendo sus mentes, sus corazones. Aquella sensación de vacío que había experimentado cuando Ron los había abandonado esa vez, luego de que le reclamara tantas cosas y que descargara en él todo su coraje y frustración, había vuelto. Pero ahora todo era diferente. No había un horrocrux que ensombreciera la mente de su amigo, nada que justificara su actitud, todo era genuino y por consiguiente cien veces más doloroso. No sabía si Ron algún día lo perdonaría por aquello que además sonaba tan estúpido y ridículo, ni siquiera sabía si él mismo podría perdonarlo después de todo lo que acababa de decirle. Pensó que la guerra había sido una experiencia lo suficientemente horrosa, que no sólo los había marcado de una forma negativa, sino que también les había servido para que muchas cosas en las que solían equivocarse no volvieran a suceder. Al parecer no era así.

—¿Harry? —La voz cautelosa y triste de Hermione lo sacó de su cavilación.

—En verdad no quería que sucediera esto, Hermione... No de nuevo. —La última oración fue susurrada con aflicción.

Hermione se arrodilló frente a él y le dio esa mirada determinada que muchas veces había sido un fuerte soporte para él. A veces Harry no sabía qué podría hacer sin ella, sin su mejor amiga. Su hermana.

—Tienes que entenderlo, Harry. Está molestó, seguramente siente que falló como el hermano mayor de Ginny. Él siempre ha sentido que su deber es protegerla. No estoy diciendo que tú seas un peligro para ella —aclaró cuando vio que Harry estaba dispuesto a replicar aquello—. Pero es que, bueno, después de la guerra y todo el tiempo que pasamos alejados de lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, Ron se dio cuenta de que había dejado muchas veces de lado a su familia. Aún se siente culpable por la muerte de Fred, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, Hermione. Y creeme que no es el único que se culpa de alguna muerte...

—No estoy diciendo eso...

—... pero no por eso se puede justificar todo lo que me dijo. Además, ¿qué mierda es esa de que _tengo _que casarme con Ginny solamente porque tendremos un hijo?

—No es ninguna _mierda, _Harry. ¿Qué pasaría si la situación fuera diferente? Que la embarazada fuera yo y que Ron no quisiera casarse conmigo, ¿qué pasaría?

—Eso es muy diferente. —Contestó el chico sintiendose ya harto del tema.

—No. No lo es, Harry.

—Pensé que no estabas de acuerdo con eso de que uno no tenía que casarse simplemente porque estaba esperando un hijo, ¿acaso mentiste?

—No, Harry. Pero él es su hermano, no puede ver las cosas de esa manera. No cuando se trata de su hermanita.

Harry no dijo nada más. Quería terminar con aquella conversación. Estaba más que claro que Hermione no podría ser tan objetiva e imparcial como siempre solía serlo, al menos no esta vez, cuando su relación sentimental con Ron era un peso demasiado fuerte en su perspectiva.

Después de lo que parecieron varios minutos de tranquilo silencio, Hermione volvió a hablar.

—Sé que no quisiste contestarle esto a Ron porque te sentías muy molesto y herido, pero me gustaría que me lo contestaras a mí, Harry. ¿Tú... amas a Ginny?

El muchacho la miró con cierto miedo y ella entendió en su mirada muchas cosas y supo la respuesta. Suspiró y no dijo nada por un rato, cuando volvió a hablar, su voz estaba más triste que antes y se podía percibir en ella la decepción.

—No creí que fueran a llegar a ese punto de la relación después de lo que han pasado en los últimos años. Sinceramente no lo esperaba de ti, Harry. Siempre pensé que eras de los chicos que se esperaría a la mujer que ama. Creí que te tomabas las cosas más en serio y no como un juego o una aventura y ahora puedo ver que me equivoqué.

"No, esto no puede estar pasando"_. _Harry podía sentir cómo se derrumbaba por dentro. Primero Ron y ahora Hermione. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por sumergirse en el olvido. Podría acudir al desierto más deshabitado y sabía que se sentiría igual de solo que en aquel momento cuando, finalmente, también Hermione se marchó por la chimenea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Take these broken wings

**Autora: **hermyone_mex

**Beta: **loredi

**Cheerleader: **PoisonIvyPI

**Pairing: **Draco & Harry

**Categoría: **N-17

**Temas: **Romance. Drama. Angst

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje. Slash

**Resumen: **Harry y Draco se encuentran en una clínica de maternidad tres años después de la guerra y embarcados en una nueva experiencia: la paternidad.

**Notas de la autora: **Hola! Lamento la demora, lei como cinco veces el capi y le hice varios cambios y aún así no me siento satisfecha con el resultado, hasta ahora este ha sido el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, y de hecho es el más corto que tengo hasta el momento, en fin, espero que les guste y nos leemos el próximo miercoles =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: No basta<strong>

Lucius Malfoy se había convertido en un hombre que reservaba cuidadosamente sus pensamientos e ideas cuando tenía que expresarlos públicamente desde que la guerra había terminado. Sabía que el hecho de que él, su esposa e hijo se hubieran librado de cualquier condena en Azkaban, a pesar de su muy comprobada participación como aliados de Voldemort en la guerra y en la gran batalla, era una situación por la cual debía estar sumamente agradecido; y no es que no lo estuviese, pero el que fuera el mismo Harry Potter quien los hubiera salvado de aquella desdichada condena tampoco le hacia muy feliz. Pero Lucius había tenido que aprender muchas cosas, había tenido que aprender a darle su espacio a los hijos de muggles—la palabra "sangre sucia" había sido totalmente erradicada del vocabulario en la familia Malfoy, ni siquiera la nombraban entre ellos, era algo que habían acordado sin reproches ni arrepentimientos—. De hecho, el tema del mestizaje mágico se había convertido en un tema totalmente ajeno a sus platicas cotidianas, aún tenía sus propias posturas e ideas, pero más les valía que aquel asunto no volviera a ser tratado por ellos, no si querían evitar cualquier conflicto ministerial. También había tendio que aprender a mostrar un rostro humilde y de sumisión ante los ojos del Mundo Mágico, del Ministerio de Magia.

Pero a pesar de que muchas cosas habían cambiado para Lucius Malfoy y su familia, a pesar de que la imagen que la sociedad mágica tenía de ellos ya no era la misma, habían ciertas cosas que no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Una de ellas eran las tradiciones y reglas más antiguas de los Malfoy; muchos le criticaban por su manera tan "arcaica" de manejar la fortuna de la familia, que el hecho de que aún utilizara el término _heredero _en esa época tan llena de avances y cambios era meramente una tontería y sólo representaba un retraso en una de las familias con mayor influencia económica en el mundo mágico en Reino Unido. Por supuesto que a Lucius Malfoy le importaba muy poco todas estas opiniones y críticas; él había crecido valorando más allá de lo convencional todas las tradiciones que se habían ido infundado generación tras generación por cada miembro de los Malfoy. Además todas esas personas no tenían la menor idea de lo que sostenía esas tradiciones: magia pura.

Sabía que Draco era muy joven, que tenía todo un futuro prometedor por adelante, pero también sabía que sus cartas dentro del mundo mágico ya no eran las mismas que había tenido antes o incluso durante el inicio de la guerra. A Draco no le quedaba más que limpiar el apellido Malfoy y volver a crear lazos (tanto amistosos como profesionales) con aquellas familias que en aquel momento encabezaban el mundo mágico, pero para que Draco pudiera hacer todo aquello debía de estar al frente de los Malfoy, adoptar su lugar como heredero y lider de la fortuna y los negocios. Y ahí era cuando entraban las tradiciones y reglas que Lucius conocía desde que tenía uso de razón: Sólo un Malfoy casado y con el respaldo del próximo heredero nacido o con la confirmación mágica de su próximo nacimiento, podía obtener todos los derechos y la propiedad absoluta de todas las empresas Malfoy, así como el único con el poder de tomar las decisiones más importantes e imprescindibles de la fortuna y los negocios Malfoy.

Y bueno, ahora estaban él, Narcissa, Draco y Astoria Greengrass. Los cuatro se encontraban sentados cómodamente en la lujosa sala de la Mansión Malfoy; Lucius sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual los dos más jovenes estaban de visita, Draco le había comentado una semana anterior sobre la cita programada que Astoria tenía en el consultorio de su tío Maurice Greengars, un medimago especializado en la obstreticia y maternidad mágica. Decir que estaba feliz por la perspectiva de que su hijo fuera a ser padre era poco. Estaba más que consciente que él, como lider de la familia y del imperio empresarial Malfoy, ya no representaba más una buena imagen, por lo cual seguir liderando los negocios familiares por más tiempo era muy arriesgado; después de la guerra y de que fuera absuelto mas no declarado inocente de cualquier condena en Azkaban, Lucius había tenido que ver cómo todo lo que sus antepasados habían construido durante generaciones y generaciones ahora estaba derrumbándose y perdierndo poder a pasos gigantes. Eso lo estaba devastando.

Lucius amaba a su hijo, daría su vida por él, incluso había estado a punto de hacerlo durante la batalla final sucitada en Hogwarts años atrás; pero también tenía que ser frío y objetivo ahora que la guerra había terminado y que el nombre de los Malfoy se encontraba en la necesidad de salir adelante, ser limpiado y reconstruido, y para lograrlo él ya no podía hacer nada, al menos no de manera pública y activa. Necesitaba que su hijo estuviera al mando de todo y así poder salvar el emporio Malfoy.

—¿Y bien, Astoria? —preguntó Narcissa tratando de disfrazar su ansiedad y entusiasmo bajo una cordial y elegante frialdad, y no teniendo un éxito total— ¿Cómo te fue con tu tío Maurice? ¿Les ha dado buenas noticias?

La leve sonrisa arisca que dio Draco no tuvo precio.

—Sí, Narcissa. —respondió Astoria imitando el gesto de su esposo—. Todo está confirmado y en perfecto orden. —explicó como si se tratase de un trámite burocrático y no de un embarazo—. Draco y yo seremos padres en unos cuantos meses.

Una de las cosas que Lucius ya no había querido hacer con su hijo era dirigir su vida. Después de todas las cosas a las que Draco se había visto forzado a hacer por él durante la guerra, Lucius había sentido no solamente que le había fallado como padre, sino que también, por su culpa, la vida de Draco había estado a punto de esfumarse (si no era por la muerte, era por una condena en Azkaban que no merecíaen) y entonces se había jurado que no volvería a conducir la vida de su hijo, que las decisiones que él tomara, siempre y cuando no rayaran el lo absurdo o peligroso, las iba a respetar y lo apoyaría como el padre que era.

Y ahora estaba frente a su nuera, una mujer que su hijo no amaba, con la que ni siquiera tenía una relación estrecha y con la noticia de que en unos meses sería abuelo. Draco y Astoria se habían conocido apenas un mes antes de su matrimonio, y aunque era cierto que Draco la había elegido a ella como su esposa, también era cierto que él, Lucius, lo había manipulado una vez más con el pretexto del bien de la familia y el futuro de la empresa Malfoy para que se casara lo más pronto posible, tuviera un heredero y así poder hacerse cargo y salvar el imperio que se estaba destruyendo entre sus manos.

No, Lucius no sentía que era un buen padre.

—Eso es excelente —exclamó Lucius casi con la misma frialdad que Narcissa.

—Así es, padre. El heredero llegará antes del año que viene, creo que estarás de acuerdo en que es una fecha muy conveniente, sobre todo para todas las reuniones internacionales que se suelen dar durante esas fechas.

—Efectivamente, Draco. —La alegría menguó un poco en la voz y la expresión de Lucius—. El hecho de que a ti sí se te tenga permitido salir del país y el que ya puedas asistir a todas esas reuniones como la cabeza principal de la empresa es realmente una gran ventaja.

Draco pareció complacido consigo mismo por poder satisfacer a su padre en aquel aspecto; en cambio, Lucius se sintió un poco más afligido.

Aquel era otro asunto que lo inquieteaba: la sincera frialdad y falta de interés personal que Draco prestaba ante el hecho de su próxima paternidad, de que tendría un hijo. Desde que se había casado, Draco no había dejado de decirle que muy pronto tendrían al heredero que necesitaban para sacar adelante a la familia, el joven lo tranquilizaba de manera continua y sin necesitarlo, con la promesa de que se estaba preparando para actuar dentro de los negocios Malfoy justo al momento de que el embarazo de Astoria fuera algo confirmado. Francamente era muy preocupante para Lucius que Draco viera el ser padre como un simple negocio, un trámite más necesario para poder alcanzar el poder, como la clave para salvar a la familia y jamás como el tener un hijo, una persona que compartiría su sangre, una vida.

Él también había tenido aquella responsabilidad que Draco tenía ahora con la familia, aquella en la que tenía que proveer un heredero tal como lo condicionaba la tradición Malfoy y, aunque también habían habido muchas veces durante el embarazo de Narcissa en que se había dirigido a su hijo como "el heredero", desde el momento en el que se había enterado de que sería padre, Lucius había amado a aquel bebé con todas sus fuerzas. Y eso, ahora, era algo que, por desgracia, no veía en la mirada ni los gestos de Draco.

Después de un rato más de plática "amena" y de que cenaran y escucharan los últimos chismes de la sociedad por parte de Narcissa y Astoria, Lucius y Draco pasaron al despacho de la Mansión. Era una costumbre que habían ido adquiriendo y estableciendo desde que Draco se había casado y había dejado de vivir en aquel lugar; normalmente hablaban sobre negocios y empresas rivales y de vez en cuando sobre alguno que otro asunto trivial, pero esta vez Lucius quería hablar más seriamente con su hijo. Sabía que no sería fácil, incluso sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a ponerse en aquel papel de _padre consejero_, no cuando nunca antes lo había sido, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, en verdad le preocupaba mucho la manera en que Draco se estaba tomando su matrimonio y ahora su futura paternidad. Él había sido para su hijo como su maestro, un ejemplo, pero ahora Draco no sólo había perfeccionado lo que había aprendido con él, sino que lo había superado, porque una cosa es que fuera una persona objetiva y fría, y otra muy diferente es que se desprendiera totalmente de los sentimientos y no mostrara ningún interés personal ante nada que no fuesen los negocios.

—Si mis cuentas no fallan, las inversiones que hicimos el año pasado se multiplicarán hasta tres veces más en ganancias este año, padre —recitó Draco una vez que se hubiese servido su habitual copa de coñac—. Por supuesto que las cosas serán diez veces mejor el año que viene, pero aún así creo que todo marchará magníficamente durante este año.

Lucius no dijo nada por varios largos segundos. El porte frío, seguro, pero sobre todo, impasible de Draco le estaba empezando a desconcertar. Ciertamente su hijo había adquirido y manejado a la perfección desde temprana edad las reglas de comportamiento que él, Narcissa y la misma sociedad le habían enseñado; pero aún así, Draco siempre había sido una persona apasionada, que por más que fuera un Malfoy y orgulloso heredero de una de las empresas más influyentes y poderosas en el mundo mágico del Reino Unido, jamás le había empapado lo suficiente como para encubrir con todas aquellas etiquetas de comportamiento su verdadera "chispa interior". Pero ahora, a tres años de terminada la guerra, parecía como si el Draco que siempre anhelaba convertirse en un jugador profesional de Quidditch, aquel que más de una vez había demostrado una personalidad enardecida y apasionada por vivir más fuera de las oficinas Malfoy, hubiera sido asesinado durante los últimos años de la guerra. Era como si le hubieran arrebatado a su hijo y en su lugar le hubiesen dejado como remplazo un témpano de hielo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, hijo. —dijo Lucius con un ánimo moderado—. Pero no hablemos de negocios, al menos no por hoy. —Levantó su copa con coñac y después de que Draco brindará con él, Lucius agregó—: Por tu hijo. Mi nieto.

Draco sólo hizo una leve mueca y asintió sin demostrar más interés.

—¿De qué quieres hablar entonces, padre? —preguntó el rubio después de un momento de incómodo silencio.

Sí. En definitiva ese ya no era el mismo Draco que solía ser antes de la guerra...

—Verás, Draco, tengo una duda que ha atacado mi cabeza desde que tú y Astoria llegaron... ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando nazca el bebé?

Aunque sabía que aquel no era precisamente el tema que quería tratar con Draco, Lucius no se sentía seguro y, debía admitirlo, no sabía cómo abordar ni tratar temas de índole sentimental. Y no que no tuviera sentimientos, pero estaba en su naturaleza el hablar de la forma más práctica y prágmatica posible.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Creo que hablé sobre eso durante toda la cena, padre —contestó el rubio comenzando a impacientarse y encontrar aquella conversación inútil y aburrida.

—No, Draco. Hablaste sobre los negocios y tus planes a futuro para la empresa. Sí, es cierto, planes que piensas emprender una vez nacido el bebé, pero yo no me refiero a eso. Quiero saber qué piensas hacer cuando nazca tu hijo.

El ceño del rubio se frunció aún más.

—Padre, explícate por favor porque, verdaderamente, no te estás dando a entender—moduló fríamente.

Lucius reprimió un bufido y en lugar de eso convocó con su varita la botella de coñac para servirse un poco más en su copa de cristal.

—Sencillamente me gustaría saber tus planes con tu hijo, como padre. —Lo mejor era ir al punto y no andarse con rodeos, no cuando Draco no parecía querer seguir cooperando con la conversación.

El rubio le dio una pequeña sonrisa burlona, pero en sus ojos no se reflejó ningún sentimiento.

—Creo que ya lo has mencionado, padre. Tendré un bebé, no creo que se pueda hacer mucho con eso, será mi heredero pero no podrá funcionar como tal hasta que haya crecido lo suficiente como para recibir órdenes.

Aquello último le sonó a reproche, Lucius podría asegurar que _era _un reproche. Bueno, al menos esa demostración de "sentimiento" le daba una especie de alivio, aunque aún así dolía. Dolía porque sabía que su hijo tenía todo el derecho de reprocharle. Pero a pesar de todo eso, el hombre permaneció impasible y volvió a abordar el tema que le interesaba.

—Yo lo que creo, Draco, es que debes de dejar de ver a tu hijo desde la perspectiva de un negociante.

Draco resopló y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio antes de hablar.

—Si no me equivoco, _papá —_masculló mordazmente el apelativo—, fuiste tú el que no solamente me impuso contraer matrimonio, sino que también que tuviera un hijo lo más pronto posible y todo por el bien y el rescate y recuperación de la empresa Malfoy. Ahora he acatado tus imposiciones al pie de la letra. Me he casado y en cuestión de meses tendré el hijo que se necesita para poder hacer lo que _tú _deseas, que salve a la compañia, a la familia.

Lucius apretó los labios, y aunque sabía que lo que decía su hijo era cierto, no pensaba darle la razón para que así Draco le demostrara incluso más presunción de la que le estaba demostrando ahora.

—Draco, por favor —exclamó con un dejo de burla y reclamo—, hacerte la víctima no te ayudará en nada, te lo he dicho desde que eras un niño. Además, si piensas que has sido el único Malfoy al que le han impuesto el matrimonio y que tenga un hijo, entonces estás muy equivocado, hijo. Los Malfoy somos prácticos y objetivos, eso siempre será así...

—...y es lo que estoy siendo, padre —interrumpió Draco, algo que no había hecho desde que era pequeño, _muy _pequeño; verdaderamente estaba muy cambiado. Aún así Lucius decidió pasar por alto aquel detalle y continuar enfocado en la plática.

—Y yo no te estoy pidiendo que dejes de serlo. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que, por más que tu nueva vida sea parte de una _imposición, _no hay porque no aceptarlo, y mucho menos no quererlo. Reconozco que el matrimonio y la llegada del un heredero se dieron más rápido contigo que como se ha dado en nuestros antepasados, pero también debes de tomar en cuenta que la situación ahora para nosotros no es la más favorable.

Draco no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, su vista estaba enfocada en su copa vacía, tan similar a sus ojos. Lucius sabía que la manera en que le estaba hablando, la forma en como abordaba la cuestión era por medio de la manipulación y no la persuasión, también sabía que aquello no estaba bien, pero, francamente, no sabía ser de otra forma, así se movía e interactuaba en el mundo y con las personas. Manipulaba, si no funcionaba, entonces chantajeaba y si tampoco tenía éxito de aquella manera, terminaba por intimidar y obtenía lo ambicionado por los medios negativos. Así era Lucius Malfoy.

—No te estoy pidiendo que ames a Astoria, ni siquiera que la quieras, con que la toleres y la aceptes en tu vida es más que suficiente para mí y estoy seguro que también para ella. Pero con tu hijo todo puede ser diferente, Draco. —Le dio unos segundos para que dijera algo pero al no haber nada, continuó—. Tú sabes que yo daría la vida por ti, que una de mis prioridades es tu felicidad. Pero también sabes lo que significa el nombre de la familia, lo que siempre ha significado para el mundo mágico. Y el que ahora esté en tus manos el recuperar la grandeza y el reconocimiento de los Malfoy no es una maldición, sino un honor del cual no deberías reprochar, sino sentirte agradecido.

Los ojos de Draco crisparon de coraje y lo miraron con una intensidad indescifrable que a Lucius le hizo estremecerse por dentro.

—Curioso que digas eso cuando fuiste justamente _tú _el encargado de convertir el apellido Malfoy en una maldición, cuando por tus estúpidas e inalcanzables ambiciones estuviste a punto de perderlo todo. ¿Crees que estoy siendo un desalmado por no gritar de alegría porque seré padre? Pues bien, entonces sí, lo soy, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque no veo que en esta familia sirva de mucho lo que uno siente. —Su respiración era inestable, muestra obvia del enojo que sentía—. No cuando a la más mínima oportunidad de obtener _grandeza _y _reconocimiento, _olvidamos que somos una familia y pasamos a comportarnos como unos buitres y la carnada está en nuestra propia casa. No, padre. Podrás exigirme ser un buen empresario, sacar adelante el negocio familiar, incluso podrás exigirme obedecer a un chiflado de remate con sueños de _limpieza _de la sangre, pero nunca, y escuchalo bien, _nunca —_remalcó— podrás mandar sobre mis sentimientos.

Después de haber soltado todo aquello se acercó a la puerta y antes de cerrar con un portazo miró a su padre con un profundo despreció y dijo:

—Y yo _sí _di la vida por ti, padre. Porque si no te has dado cuenta, en el momento en el que recibí la marca renuncié a mi vida, y todo fue por ti.

Y después el ecó del portazo fue lo único que acompañó a los turbadores pensamientos de Lucius.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>Ok, no soy muy amante de las "notas finales" en los fics pero quería aclarar dos cosas. Una es que el título del capi de hoy no es de la misma canción de donde he sacado los otros títulos, de hecho esta es de una canción en español de Franco De Vita, no me gusta mucho este cantante pero esta canción sí, "No basta", y creo que se apega mucho a la relación entre Draco y Lucius. Lo otro es que se me había olvidado mencionarles que este fic consta de TRES partes, esta, obviamente, es la primera parte del fic y lo corregiré en el primer capi, asi que es un long looong fic XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Take these broken wings

**Autora: **hermyone_mex

**Beta: **hibichuu

**Cheerleader: **PoisonIvyPI

**Pairing: **Draco & Harry

**Categoría: **N-17

**Temas: **Romance. Drama. Angst

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje. Slash

**Resumen: **Harry y Draco se encuentran en una clínica de maternidad tres años después de la guerra y embarcados en una nueva experiencia: la paternidad.

**Notas de la autora: **Ahora sí que me atrasé con la publicación del capi. Lo siento, mañana (hoy) salgo a la playa con mi familia y anduve todo el día con los preparativos, pero aqui está el capi de la semana. Ojalá lo disfruten :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV ¿Qué pasa después?<strong>

Si haberles hecho saber sobre el embarazo a Ron y Hermione había sido algo muy dificil, cuando Ginny y Harry hablaron con Molly y Artur Weasley, Harry aún peor, sumamente cansado y hasta un poco enfermo. Cierto que las reacciones de sus suegros habían sido menos escandalosas que las que había tenido su mejor amigo, y el que Ginny hubiera estado tan firme en apoyar su posición de que los dos estaban muy jovenes para casarse había sigo un bálsamo tan grande para Harry que hasta le costó disimular su alivio. Pero aún así no pudo evitar dejar de sentirse avergonzado y, seguramente por millonesima vez en dos semanas, terriblemente mal consigo mismo.

El haber visto la decepción en los rostros de los señores Weasley había sido mucho peor de lo que se lo había imaginado; aunque, conforme la velada fue pasando, el matrimonio pareció empezar a resignarse—por el momento—al hecho de que su hija de tan sólo 19 años estaba embarazada y que además no tenía planeado casarse antes del nacimiento del bebé. Cuando Harry se despidió y de que Molly le dijera de que, para ella, él seguía siendo como un hijo, el chico no pudo evitar suspirar. Aquellas palabras eran realemente reconfortantes y hasta consoladoras.

Sin tan sólo pudiera escuchar de Ron que para él seguía siendo como un hermano...

—Se lo han tomado mejor de lo que esperaba. —Le comentó a Ginny

Los dos se encontraban en el jardín trasero de La Madriguera. La noche estaba comenzando a enfriarse pero aún así el clima se sentía agradable.

—Cierto. —Fue la corta y seca respuesta de Ginny.

Harry suspiró mentalmente. Después de la gran pelea que había ocurrido entre él y Ron, a Harry le hubiera gustado hablar con su novia para advertirle que su hermano ya sabía lo del embarazo y cómo se había tomado las cosas, pero el chico se le había adelantado y le había "ahorrado" la molestía de ir a buscarla ya que justo a primera hora del día siguiente (cuando Harry estaba a punto de partir hacia La Academia de Aurores) Ginny se había presentado en Grimmauld Place y le había reclamado a gritos la desfachatez de haberle ido a contar a su hermano sobre su embarazo sin siquiera haberla tomado en cuenta o no haberse detenido a pensar ni considerar lo que ella opinaba. Harry se había justificado diciendole que si había hablado con Ron y Hermione había sido porque los dos eran sus mejores amigos; y ante aquello Ginny le había soltado una completa y bien memorizada lista de insultos y miradas de rencor. El chico terminó reconociendo que lo que había hecho no solamente había sido algo muy egoísta de su parte, sino que también muy imprudente dado que Ron no era precisamente de las personas que no pueden guardarse las cosas cuando están enojados. Así que, después de que los dos se hubieran tranquilizado y de que la chica se hubiera podido comunicar con Ron para casi implorarle que no le dijera nada del asunto a nadie de la familia, Ginny y Harry se prepararon mental y emocionalmente para lanzarles la bomba aquella misma noche a Arthur y Molly Weasley.

—Quizá deberíamos hablar con tus demás hermanos —sugirió el chico en un tono que intentaba ser conciliador. No le gustaba ver a la chica tan molesta, además de que estaba más que seguro que tantas alteraciones y enojos no eran buenos para el estado en el que se encontraba.

—No, no debemos. Sí, lo sé, son mis hermanos pero a ellos no les debo ninguna explicación, y ellos tampoco tienen porqué inmiscuirse en mi vida. —Bueno, era obvio que a la muchacha no se le pasaría muy pronto el enojo, la pelirroja no le había querido contar sobre todos los reclamos que le había soltado Ron, y él, sinceramente, no quería preguntarle. No si sabía que aquello podría volver a alterarla.

—Sí, tienes razón —murmuró—. Pero... ¿no crees que tienen derecho a saberlo?

—Estoy segura de que mis papás se encargarán de que lo sepan —habló una vez más con aquel tono seco y hostil.

Harry supo que tenía que disculparse nuevamente con su novia si lo que deseaba era que dejara de lado aquella actitud.

—Ginny... realmente lamento lo de Ron. No fue lo más prudente haberle contado todo sin consultarte, no importa qué tan amigos seamos, antes que nuestra amistad él es tu hermano. —Casi recitó el muchacho.

Sí lamentaba lo sucedido, pero estaba comenzando a hartarse de tener que pedir tantas disculpas a medio mundo...

La chica suspiró audiblemente, la firmeza en su rostro y en su postura se aflojó un poco y cuando lo miró a los ojos ya no había tanto rencor en ellos, pero Harry pudo ver mucho dolor. Y él se dio cuenta de que ella no sólo estaba molesta con él, sino que también herida.

—Harry, yo... —vaciló pero volvió a hablar con más firmeza—. Vamos a tener un hijo, Harry. Seremos padres.

"¡Oh, no!"Ahí estaba aquella conversación que no quería tener. De acuerdo, lo admitía, estaba siendo absolutamente inmaduro pensando de esa forma, pero no podía evitar querer ahuyentar ese tema, si lo afrontaban entonces todo sería más irreversible, irremediable. El futuro que les esperaba y las decisiones drásticas que sabía que tendrían que tomar comenzarían a presentarse en el presente donde aún no sabía realmente lo que quería hacer. No, en definitiva no se sentía preparado para todo aquello, pero las cosas estaban pasando _ahora, _en el presente de los dos y no en el inalcansable mañana.

—Lo sé —susurró luego de unos momentos de silencio, pudo percibir el semblante de Ginny, ella también estaba igual de asustada que él.

—¿Qué sucederá cuando tú y yo tengamos algun pleito fuerte? ¿Irás con Ron a contarle lo sucedido? ¿Y si cuando tengamos al bebé con nosotros tenemos una discusión con respecto a una decisión que debamos tomar sobre él, también acudirás a Ron para que te aconseje, incluso sabiendo que su opinión jamás será objetiva?

—Creo que estás exagerando las cosas. —El chico comenzaba a enfadarse.

—No, Harry, no estoy exagerando nada. Lo que sucede es que no lo quieres entender. Dices que sabes que él es mi hermano antes de ser tu mejor amigo. Pero desde que tú y yo estamos juntos no has dejado de tener esa camaradería con él. Y no te estoy reprochando eso —agregó cuando Harry estaba a punto de replicar—. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que las cosas ya no pueden seguir siendo igual. No te digo que ya no sean amigos o que dejes de confiar en él; pero tampoco puedes estar yendo a contarle todo sobre nosotros o sobre mí cuando sabes perfectamente que es mi hermano y cómo suele comportarse cuando de nosotros dos se trata. Creo que tú más que nadie lo conoce lo suficiente como para ser consciente de lo posesivo y celoso que es conmigo.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué hay con Hermione? ¿También me prohibirás ir a contarle mis problemas a ella? —preguntó totalmente molesto.

—Es que yo no te estoy prohibiendo absolutamente nada, Harry. No puedo creer que quieras que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que hoy...

—No sucederá, Ginny. —La interrumpió bruscamente.

La chica respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse y no responder con la misma brusquedad que el otro. Un minuto después volvió a tomar la palabra y de una forma más metódica continuó hablando.

—Mira, no quiero discutir. No hoy. Ha sido un día bastante largo.

Harry le dio la razón mentalmente pero prefirió no decirle nada, seguía molesto.

—Tengo cita con el medimago la próxima semana, ¿quieres acompañarme?

—Por supuesto —contestó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Acaso pensaba que no quería hacerlo?—. Pe-pero nos veremos antes de ese día, ¿no?

—Sinceramente, no lo sé Harry. En este momento quiero estar sola —vaciló un poco y agregó—. Si quieres verme mañana u otro día entonces envíame una lechuza y ya veremos, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico frunció aun más el ceño.

—Eh... sí. Mañana te mando una lechuza. —Le aseguró sintiendose un tanto decepcionado ante la clara falta de interés de Ginny porque se reunieran los dos. Aunque él también se sentía un tanto molesto no por eso quería empezar a que se alejaran, no con esa situación del embarazo.

—Bien. Entonces... adiós. —Se despidió Ginny y entró a la casa sin siquiera esperar a que Harry se retirara al punto del jardín donde podía desaparecerse.

* * *

><p>Era más de media noche y Harry daba vueltas y se retorcía sobre la cama totalmente frustrado consigo mismo por no poder conciliar el sueño. Al día siguiente tendría un entrenamiento especialmente duro en la Academia de Aurores y le convenía dormir algo si no quería que algún profesor lo amonestara por estar bostezando en plena clase, o peor aún, resultar vergozonsamente hechizado durante alguna práctica, pero simplemente le era imposible que llegara el sueño cuando su cabeza se había convertido en una guerra de voces discutiendo al mismo tiempo y contradiciéndose mutuamente. Para cuando por fin pudo quedarse dormido ya faltaban solamente dos horas para que el hechizo que funcionaba como alarma se activara.<p>

Llegó con el tiempo justo a la Academia de Aurores. Apenas si había podido tomar una rápida y jodidamente fría ducha, ni de chiste había podido ingerir ningun alimento o tomarse una buena taza de café. Entró al aula de _Sigilo y Rastreo_ y se sentó en una de las butacas del fondo del aula agradeciendo mentalmente que la primera hora de clase fuera teórica y no práctica. Aún no se encontraba lo suficientemente despierto como para alguno de los duros entrenamientos de aquella clase.

—Hey, Potter. —Lo saludó Dominic Midgley un joven australiando de padres ingleses y practicamente criado en Inglaterra que se caracterizaba por poseer una dentadura terrorificamente blanca pero muy bondadosa—. Pude ver tus ojeras desde que te apareciste en la recepción. —Y a veces muy burlona.

Harry bufó sin molestarse, sabía que debía verse fatal en aquel momento, pero el haberse despertado quince minutos antes de la clase tampoco le ayudaba mucho para lucir mejor.

—Existen hechizos que te borran eso, ¿lo sabías, Harry? —dijo una voz grave a su izquierda, el chico se giró para encarar a Jonathan Thacker un joven alto, moreno, bastante fornido _y atractivo, _el único chico abiertamente homosexual de su generación. No era nada afeminado como era estereotipado por muchas personas, pero eso sí, el muchacho era muy coqueto.

—Sí, lo sé Thacker. Mi _novia _los utiliza —enfatizó Harry empezandose a sentir muy incómodo ante la vehemente sonrisa del muchacho.

Desde que se habían conocido a principio de aquel ciclo escolar, Jonathan Thacker había puesto los ojos sobre Harry, y por más que éste lo ignorara y le demostrara con indirectas su heterosexualidad, el otro no quitaba el dedo del renglón y sus coqueteos estaban a la ordén del día, a veces unos más molestos que otros. Pero lo que más le enfadaba a Harry, y jamás lo admitiría a nadie que no fuera él mismo, era lo nervioso que le ponía la presencia de Jonathan, la ansiedad que experimentaba cada vez que era sometido a las continuas miradas cargadas de lujuria que le lanzaba el otro. Le molestaba que su cuerpo reaccionara de la misma manera que cuando solía coquetear con Ginny durante aquel año en Hogwarts en que habían comenzado por primera vez su relación; sus manos parecían convertirse dos gelatinas derritiendose, además de que sus piernas lo traicionaban en los momentos más innoportunos, y ni qué decir lo peor: el rubor que había parecido colocarse permanentemente en su rostro cada vez que tenía a Jonathan cerca. _Peligrosamente _cerca.

—¿Mala noche, Harry? —preguntó Dominic con la intención de distraer al chico del acoso (a veces divertido) de Jonathan.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más la profesora Georgette Crockford llegó al aula y con su sola mirada obtuvo un silencio casi sepulcral en toda el aula. A veces, aquella mujer le recordaba a Mcgonagall. Físicamente eran muy diferentes, la proferosa Crockford era joven y a pesar de su baja estatura uno podía percibir su fuerza, pero en el temple eran muy parecidas, la mujer era tan estricta y severa como la actual directora de Hogwarts. A Harry realmente le gustaba que en el mundo mágico las mujeres tuvieran esos puestos de poder sin sufrir las mismas discriminaciones y críticas conservadoras y machistas que las que se suelen sufrir en gran parte del mundo muggle. Un ejemplo claro era el de Hermione quien, a su corta edad, ya estaba adentrandóse en el Ministerio de Magia aún cuando todavía se encontraba estudiando Leyes Mágicas.

Harry se acomodó en su butaca preparado para recibir la primera hora de estudio teórico, aquel día la clase comenzó con un nuevo tema "Estrategías de ocultamiento y visualización sobre el aire".

Ese día resultó ser más pesado que los normales para Harry. La desvelada le cobró ni más ni menos que media hora de castigo luego de haber caído dos veces de la escoba en su clase práctica con Cockford, además de que el hecho de haberse llevado a uno de sus compañeros consigo al suelo encantado para que no sufrieran daños considerables, le trajo también una hora más de entrenamiento en el campo para los de primer año.

* * *

><p>Ginny llegó en la noche a Grimulde Place a través de la Red Flu, al ver que el lugar estaba en penumbras y que no se escuchaba ningún sonido, imaginó que las clases de Harry todavia no habían terminado. Sus ojos aún estaban rojos y un poco hinchados después de haber pasado una tarde bañada en silenciosas lágrimas. Aunque su embarazo apenas tenía muy poco de haber comenzado y de que aún no requería de ningún cuidado especial y tampoco había comenzado a interferir con su magia, Ginny había decidido acudir esa mañana al club oficcial de Arpías de Holyhead, un equipo de Quidditch al cual estaba aspirando formar parte como cazadora, y al que tuvo que renunciar dolorosamente después de darse de baja en el programa de aprendices que duraba un año y medio antes de poder participar para ser o no elegida en la liga principal del equipo. Le había costado mucho obtener un lugar en el club ya que era la primera temporada de Quidditch profesional luego de que se hubiera cancelado todo tipo de evento artístico y deportivo durante la guerra y poco después de ella, había luchado tanto por ser aceptada entre tantos candidatos y ahora ya ni siquiera sabía si podría volver a tener ese lugar entre sus manos. Eran muy pocas, incluso estaba segura de que no había más de diez brujas que, después de haber tenido un hijo, se hubieran dedicado al Quidditch profesional.<p>

Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones ubicado en la sala de estar y trató de entretenerse mirando las fotografías que Harry tenía colocadas sobre la chimenea, pero su atención se dirigió una vez más a lo que había sucedito durante ese día. Después de haber entregado su baja al club de Quidditch había ido a La Madriguera donde había hablado con su madre sobre la decisión que había tomado.

Molly Weasley siempre había sido una mujer dedicada al hogar, un ama de casa. Después de haber terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts se había dedicado a ayudar a ayudar a su familia, principalmente a su madre en los deberes domésticos, pero nunca había tenido una pasión por tener un futuro profesional; tal vez por esa razón no había reaccionado tan mal ante el embarazo no planeado de su única hija. Ciertamente siempre había deseado que todos sus hijos tuvieran éxito en su vida, siempre los había alentado para que fueran los mejores en sus estudios, especialmente a los gemelos que habían nacido con una vena rebelde dificil de roer. Pero Molly tampoco podía obligar a su hija a hacer algo que ni ella misma había hecho. Ginny se sentía un tanto aliviada ante la reacción tranquila de su madre, pero después de que le comentara sobre su renuncia al club de Apías de Holyhead su madre no había parecido muy interesada en el asunto, le había dicho que aquello era algo de esperarse, que no se preocupara, después podía buscar otra profesión, _mucho _después. Entonces Ginny había soltado todo lo que cargaba por dentro, su coraje y rabia, pero sobre todo su impotencia.

Desde que había entrado al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor en Hogwarts lo había sentido, había sabido que lo que ella quería y debía hacer con su futuro era el dedicarse al Quidditch profesional. Pero ahora aquello solamente sería un sueño el cual apenas había rosado con los dedos para después sentir que se lo arrebataban.

No era justo...

—¿Ginny? —La voz de Harry llamandóla la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendola brincar sobre su asiento, el muchacho se encontraba frente a la chimenea. Al parecer acababa de llegar por via Flu y ella ni se había percatado.

—Hola —saludó ella en voz baja.

Harry se acercó a ella un poco preocupado, Ginny tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, clara muestra de que había estado llorando. Ella nunca, o mas bien, _casi _nunca lloraba.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó hincandose ante ella y tomando sus manos que se sentían muy frías en contraste con las suyas— ¿Pasó algo?

—No, no pasa nada. —contestó ofreciendóle una diminuta sonrisa—. Sólo quería verte... pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, por haberme ido de aquella manera.

Harry suspiró y le dio un cariñoso apretón en las manos antes de soltarlas y decirle:

—No tienes que disculparte por nada, Ginny. Creo que yo tampoco me he estado portando muy bien.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos sin encontrar sus miradas, sin buscar el contacto del otro, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos que se asimilaban tanto pero que a la vez eran dos polos opuestos. Después Ginny, un poco más ánimada pero aun sin querer tocar el tema del club de Quidditch sugirió que cenarán algo. Harry no era muy bueno en la cocina pero se defendía lo suficiente para no morir de hambre, el problema era que en aquel momento la despensa estaba practicamente vacía.

—Creo que si mi madre viera tu cocina moriría de un susto, Harry —comentó Ginny con un poco de burla después de que comprobara por ella misma la falta de alimentos servibles en el lugar— ¿Cómo es que sobrevives en esta casa?

Harry sonrió un poco y se rascó inconcientemente la nunca antes de contestar.

—Sabes que estoy practicamente todo el día en la Academia, suelo comer fuera. Pero mañana sólo tendré clases en la tarde, creo que me daré una vuelta por el callejón Diagon y compraré varias cosas que necesito. Comida incluida.

—Podrías mandar a Kreacher a hacer esas cosas por ti, sabes que para eso está.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo frunció el ceño y miró atentamente la grande y antigua mesa de la cocina. Ante la falta de respuesta Ginny imitó el gesto con sus cejas.

—No me digas que has dejado libre a Kreacher, Harry. Sabes que eso es torturar a los elfos, no todos son como Dobby.

—No lo he dejado libre, Ginny. —Medio gruñó pero al momento se arrepintió, no quería comenzar una pelea, no de nuevo. Sabía que ese era la forma fácil de evadir los temas más importantes y a la vez más dificiles de tratar. Pero tenían que hablarlos... Por supuesto que él no sacaría el tema a colasión— Lo siento.

—En la mañana fui al club y me di de baja del programa de entrenamiento —soltó Ginny sin más, su expresión era de tensión a punto de explotar. Harry la miró con sorpresa y por varios segundos no supo qué decir pero no fue necesario que lo hiciera ya que la muchacha continuó hablando—. Sé que es muy pronto y que el medimago me dijo que aún no era necesario que cambiara mi rutina de vida, pero creo que es lo más conveniente. Unas semanas más unas semanas menos... Sería una tontería seguir acudiendo a los entrenamientos si muy pronto tendré que renunciar al Quidditch profesional. Tal vez para siempre, quién sabe.

Los dos estaban sentados en aquellas sillas viejas y elegantes que habían formado parte de una familia de sangre pura y con ideas bastante conservadoras y con prejuicios ante la sangre muggle para después ser el lugar de reuniones de una Orden que defendiera a, irónicamente, los muggles.

—Yo... mierda. —murmuró Harry soltando la respiración que había tenido contenida sin siquiera haberlo notado.

—Precisamente.

Al parecer, los silencios incómodos se estaban convirtiendo en invitados frecuentes entre las pláticas que los dos establecían.

—¿Cómo... qué sientes?

Ginny miró el techo como si buscará en él la respuesta a la pregunta de Harry. ¿Qué sentía?

—¿Honestamente? Coraje, Harry. Mucho coraje. Sé que soy tan responsable como tú de este embarazo, sé que pudimos haber evitado toda esta situación si no hubieramos actuado tan precipitadamente, si hubieramos pensado antes de actuar, o que si tan siquiera hubieramos tomado más precauciones. Pero seamos honestos, la que las llevará todas de perder aquí seré yo, solamente yo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Estoy en esto igual que tú, Ginny. No pienso echarme para atrás si eso es lo que crees —rebatió Harry comenzando a sentirse tenso.

—No, Harry. No me refiero a eso. Sé que tomarás responsabilidad como padre y todo eso, pero tú no tienes que renunciar a lo que yo he hecho, a todo lo que tendré que renunciar.

—Oh, ¿entonces quieres que también me dé de baja en la Academia de Aurores para que así sientas que estamos empatados o algo así?

—Mira, Harry. No te estoy pidiendo nada de eso, ni siquiera lo he sugerido. Tú me preguntaste cómo me sentía y yo estoy siendo honesta contigo, no seré condencendiente con mis respuestas sólo para que no te enojes o te sientas ofendido, ¿de acuerdo? No te estoy culpando de lo que tuve que hacer en la mañana, pero tampoco me siento muy feliz de que yo sea la que tenga que hacer más sacrificios aquí. Tómalo como es y no exageres las cosas. —A pesar de su claro enfado la voz de Ginny estaba tranquila y su temple no se había alterado—. No tienes porqué sentirte culpable por todo. Esto ya no es la guerra.

—A veces siento que no ha terminado —susurró Harry más para sí mismo que para Ginny y aunque la chica lo escuchó no dijo nada al respecto.

* * *

><p>El callejón Diagon había pasado de ser un lugar eternamente concurrido y alegre a un lugar silencioso y, a pesar de la gente que continuaba frecuentandolo, con un alma solitaria y vacía. Las heridas que la guerra había dejado en el mundo mágico aún no sanaban y sus espacios libres de muggles se habían convertido más en una especie de cementerio—donde los magos y brujas acudían a llorar y recordar a sus muertos—que en los espacios cien por ciento mágicos y agradables que una vez habían sido.<p>

Mientras Harry caminaba entre los edificios y la poca gente que todavía se encontraba haciendo compras, no dejaba de pensar en todo y nada. Se daba cuenta de que su pequeña discusión con Ginny había sido una de tantas que últimamente tenían, pero también era muy consciente de su propio cambio de actitud ante las peleas con su novia. No era que no le interesara resolver las cosas con ella. Merlín sabía lo que deseaba estar en paz con ella, pero tampoco podía evitar contestarle mal cada que ella le decía algo, o exaltarse a un punto exagerado ante cualquier cosa que no le pareciera. Era como si en el fondo lo que más deseara era terminar discutiendo con la chica para después sentirse mal tanto consigo mismo como con su novia. Quería convencerse de que todo eso era sólo producto del shock sobre el embarazo les había provocado, pero sabía que no era así, sabía que las cosas entre ellos ya habían estado mal desde antes de que incluso existiese la posibilidad de ser padres.

Harry entró en un local de comida italiana, uno de los pocos restaurantes que cerraban en un horario compatible con los comercios del mundo muggle y no tan temprano como la mayoría de los locales en el Callejón Diagon.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter. Qué agradable sorpresa verlo por aquí —lo saludó un hombre alto y robusto al que Harry sólo conocía de vista y, aunque no tenía nada en contra del hombre y su exagerada amabilidad, le molestaba un poco la manera tan fascinada con la que sus ojos brillaban al verlo entrar, era como si se tratase de un mismisimo milagro el que entrara al lugar y no un simple mago mas.

—Buenas noches —respondió el saludo con un tono neutro y sin hacer contacto visual. Había aprendido que aquello lo llevaba a conversaciones incómodas e imprudentes.

—¿Mesa para uno, señor? ¿O está esperando a alguien más?

—No, no quiero mesa, eh... ¿tienen servicio para llevar?

—Por supuesto, señor Potter —contestó con una sonrisa radiante.

"Agh" cómo odiaba la manera en que pronunciaba su apellido, era incluso más fastidiosa que el tonito arrastrado que Malfoy siempre empleaba al dirigirse a él.

—Entonces deme dos ordenes de spaghetti, por favor.

—Muy bien. ¿Le gustaría acompañar las ordenes con algún vino de nuestra colección? El tinto es el recomendable para el platillo que ha pedido.

"Claro, una botella de vino para que así Ginny me reclame de que yo sí puedo beber y ella no" Se dijo a sí mismo con un tono sarcástico y amargo.

—No, sólo el spaghetti, por favor —contestó con una muy mal fingida sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. Si gusta esperar en la barra y en un momento le traeré sus ordenes.

—Gracias.

Harry entró por completo al restaurante y se sentó en un taburete que le pareció muy incómodo. Le hubiera encantado estar dormido en aquel preciso momento, haberse tomado una refrescante ducha al llegar de la Academia y simplemente haberse echado en la cama sin nada de ropa y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero Ginny seguía en Grimauld Place y después de la conversación que habían tenido lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era iniciar otra discusión. Había tenido un día muy dificil y agotador, bastaba una sola pelea por aquella noche. Y aunque sí tenía hambre, hubiera deseado no tener que acudir al Callejón Diagon por comida, pero Kreacher estaba en casa de Adromeda Tonks por aquella semana. Eso era algo que hacía a menudo, enviarle al elfo para ayudar a la mujer con el que, después de todo, era su ahijado.

Quince minutos después Harry regresaba a paso lento hacia el Caldero Chorreante, bostezó varias veces antes de regresar por via Flu a su casa donde una hambrienta y un poco fría Ginny lo esperaba.

* * *

><p>—Vaya, vaya. ¿Viste eso? —preguntó Blaise luego de que el camarero le entregase a Potter una bolsa con comida para llevar y de que el <em>héroe <em>saliera del lugar.

—Sí, Blaise, lo vi. Potter pidiendo comida para llevar, algo nada aceptado en mi familia pero tampoco fuera de lo común si te interesa —respondió Draco un tanto fastidiado luego de que hubiera interrumpido su discurso (entiendase por discurso a un monólogo de quejas sobre su padre y su familia) al notar que Blaise había dejado de prestarle atención por tener su mirada e interés dirigidos en la barra de bebidas.

—¿Y qué opinas? —preguntó el otro sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada molesta que el rubio le lanzó y sin perder ese tono de emoción que tenía cada vez que hablaba mal de alguien... es decir, siempre.

—Pues que Potter tiene demasiada hambre o que tiene visita en su casa.

Blaise bufó pero no dejó de sonreír socarronamente.

—No hablo de eso, idiota. ¿Acaso no viste su semblante? Se veía amolado, todo decaído, como si fuese la criatura más triste y patética del mundo.

—Siempre he pensado que es la criatura más triste y patética del mundo, Blaise. Creo que es bueno que Potter por fin se haya dado cuenta de lo que es.

—No lo sé, creo que algo le pasa —Después ensanchó su sonrisa— Seguro que ha querido ligar con alguien y lo han rechazado, y siendo el héroe arrogante que se cree ser pues no le cayó nada bien el rechazo.

"Sí, por supuesto. Mas bien lo que tiene es una novia embarazada y un millón de Weasley queriendolo casar con ella" pensó Draco.

Pero, a pesar de la vida de Potter le importaba en lo más mínimo y jamás había sido una dificultad divulgar chismes y verdades sobre el Chico-que-vivió, esta vez no quiso compartir su valiosa información. Sinceramente no sabía por qué lo hacía, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo el mundo se enterara de la noticia, pero aún así, esta vez no quería ser él el que la hiciera llegar a todas partes.

—No sé si es eso, Blaise y honestamente no me interesa. ¿Podemos hablar de un tema _más _importante... revelante?

—Creo que tú también andas como Potter, Draco.

El muchacho frunció el ceño como única respuesta.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Vienes de la Mansión. ¿Tan mal te fue, sucedió algo?

—Oh, ya sabes. Lo usual: una pequeña charla antes de la cena, la cena y conversación privada con Lucius en su lujoso despacho. Lo de siempre.

—Supongo que no terminó bien.

—¿Cuándo ha terminado bien una coversación con mi padre, Blaise? —preguntó Draco antes de llevarse una copa de vino tinto a los labios.

Blaise se tragó el "nunca" que iba a decir y en su lugar decidió continuar con su cena mientras Draco, con la mente ausente, dirigía una vez más la mirada hacia el lugar donde Potter había estado sentado esperando su pedido momentos antes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: **Take these broken wings

**Autora: **hermyone_mex

**Beta: **hibichuu

**Cheerleader: **PoisonIvyPI

**Pairing: **Draco & Harry

**Categoría: **N-17

**Temas: **Romance. Drama. Angst

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje. Slash

**Resumen: **Harry y Draco se encuentran en una clínica de maternidad tres años después de la guerra y embarcados en una nueva experiencia: la paternidad.

**Notas de la autora: **Hola de nuevo. Prometo contestar a los reviews esta noche, ya regresé a la Universidad y mi tiempo de nuevo está lleno de ocupaciones, pero no se preocupen por la historia, cada miercoles tendrán su actualización =)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V Te reto a moverte<strong>

Hermione azotó la pesada puerta de madera tras de sí y, sin pronunciar una palabra, colocó un hechizo silenciador en los límites de la habitación para que ningún ruido fuera escuchado en el exterior. Ron, que había estado sentado al borde de su cama deshecha y sumergido en sus pensamientos, la miró con extrañeza.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó después de que la chica ejecutará el hechizo sobre todo el lugar.

—Es precisamente lo mismo que te iba a preguntar —exclamó Hermione con enojo— ¿Qué haces?

Ron hundió su rostro en sus manos por un momento, respiró profundamente y se armó de paciencia.

—No quiero discutir contigo, Hermione. No hoy —murmuró sin muchas ganas pero la firmeza aparentemente inquebrantable en el rostro de su novia le dijo lo contrario.

—Te estás comportando como un niño, ¿lo sabías? Infantil e inmaduro. —La chica colocó sus manos en la cadera enfatizando aún más su molestia—. Han pasado _dos _semanas desde que tú y Harry discutieron y en vez de poner de tu parte para que se solucionen las cosas entre ustedes dos, pareciera que te empeñas en que empeoren.

—Mi madre se enojará si sube y se da cuenta que has colocado ese hechizo en mi habitación, lo sabes.—Fue la única respuesta de Ron ante la acusación de Hermione.

La muchacha resopló sonoramente y se sentó junto a su novio.

—¿Piensas evadir el tema de la misma manera que evades a Harry cada vez que lo ves? —preguntó intentando no demostrar su exasperación, aún no—. Porque la forma en que te subiste al ver a Harry llegar hace unos momentos, ¿francamente? fue de lo más hiriente para él.

Ron giró hacia ella y la miró un poco avergonzado y arrepentido. Sí, en cuando Harry había llegado a La Madriguera el chico, que había estado conversando tranquilamente con Hermione, se había ido a su habitación sin siquiera decir una palabra. Harry tampoco había dicho nada, pero Hermione pudo ver perfectamente el dolor en su mirada y el enojo, _mucho _enojo.

—Yo... no pretendía eso, pero no quería hablar con él. Eso es todo. —Ron miraba atentamente sus manos.

—Realmente no puedo creer que sigas molesto con él, Ron. Ni siquiera tus padres lo están, ¿por qué habrías de estarlo tú? Eso tan... infantil.

El chico apretó su mandíbula.

—Pues el hecho de que ellos no le digan nada no quiere decir que no estén molestos, Hermione. —Una vez más el enojo regresó a él—. Además, te he dicho que no quiero hablar del tema pero últimamente cada que tú y yo nos vemos pareciera que es en lo único que piensas.

—¡Eso no es justo, Ron! Yo solamente estoy tratando de ayudar, de que las cosas mejoren entre tú y Harry. Pero tú pareces dispuesto a que no sea así, pareciera que lo que deseas es que su amistad se rompa por una simple tontería.

—¡Y tú pareces dispuesta a interceder por él todo el maldito tiempo! —Si ella había empezado a elevar la voz, él lo había hecho mucho más. Agradeció mentalmente que la chica hubiera puesto el hechizo minutos antes, aunque por supuesto no le comentó nada.

—No te permitiré que conviertas esto en una disputa de enamorados, Ronald Weasley. —Esta vez la voz de Hermione fue siseada, un tono que podía llegar a sonar más peligroso y atemorizante que los gritos del pelirrojo. —Sabes perfectamente que desde que Harry nos contó sobre el embarazo de Ginny no has sido más que un injusto al inculparlo solamente a él de lo sucedido. Además de que has convertido todo en algo diez veces más grande de lo que realmente es, así que no te enojes conmigo si al tocar el tema lo defiendo a él.

Ron resopló pero se vio claramente menos enojado, ahora sólo parecía un poco exhausto.

—No puedes seguir así por siempre, Ron, y lo sabes. No _quieres _seguir así. —La chica colocó gentilmente su mano derecha sobre la del chico—. Ron... van a ser papás, eso no puede ser algo malo, ni siquiera cuando ha sucedido sin que lo planearan ni a la edad que tienen. Creo que ahora en vez de enojarte deberías alegrarte por ellos, por todos. ¡Vas a ser tío!

Ron soltó una pequeña risa ante lo último que dijo su novia. Parecía tan irreal todo aquello. Entonces tomó la mano que Hermione había puesto sobre la suya y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

—Estoy seguro de que Bill no se contentará mucho, ni siquiera él ha pensado en empezar a agrandar su familia. Cuando se enteré de todo va querer matar a Harry... No seré el único molesto con él, ¿sabes? —Lo decía con toda sinceridad, todos sus hermanos habían actuado más de una vez sobreprotectores con Ginny, inclusive Charlie que ya tenía su vida hecha en Rumania y que sólo los visitaba en fechas especiales solía ponerse en el papel de hermano mayor y controlador cuando se trataba de la pequeña de los Weasley. Cuando por fin se dignarán a contarle al resto de la familia sobre la noticia, Harry podría considerarse hombre muerto.

Hermione negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

—Pero la diferencia entre tú y tus hermanos es que ninguno de ellos es el mejor amigo de Harry. Por más que lo quieran no lo conocen como tú y yo lo hacemos. —Ron ahora comenzó a trazar todas las líneas de la palma de Hermione con suma delicadeza, como si se tratase de un objeto frágil y muy valioso, la chica sonrió ante el gesto—. También sabes que Ginny es tan responsable de todo como Harry lo es. Y no es que quiera que te molestes también con ella, pero me sorprende que no lo hagas. ¿Por qué sólo culpas a Harry?, ¿le has dicho también algo a Ginny?

—No puedo. —Hermione frunció el ceño pero no hizo falta que formulara la pregunta para que Ron le explicara—. No tengo ningún derecho a reclamarle nada a ella. Sería hipócrita de mi parte.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ron suspiró y le dió un ligero apretón a la mano de Hermione antes de soltarla y encararla.

—Hace... dos meses, creo. No estoy seguro exactamente de cuánto tiempo. Ginny y yo tuvimos una discusión. No fue muy fuerte, de hecho no recuerdo por qué comenzó, seguramente por una tontería. El caso es que hubo un momento en el que ella me reclamó algo y me hizo darme cuenta de que tenía razón.

—¿Reclamarte...?

El chico se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la habitación por unos momentos, después se detuvo frente a la chica y fue cuando comenzó a explicarle.

—Me dijo que yo no tenía ningún derecho a decirle nada, a pedirle que hiciera o no algo, que no podía llegar y querer actuar como su hermano mayor después de lo sucedido en la guerra. Dijo que los había abandonado... a todos —susurró y bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

—Pero no fue así. Decidiste acompañar a Harry, ayudar, luchar. Harry nos necesitaba y en él estaba la clave para ganar la guerra.

—Y en el camino dejé a mi familia de lado.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, intentaba asimilar las palabras de su novio, no le parecía justo lo que Ginny le había dicho.

—Entonces yo hice lo mismo con mis padres. Los _abandoné_ mientras todo sucedía.

—No, no lo hiciste. Tú los protegiste, Hermione. Ellos no estaban luchando y tú los alejaste de la guerra. Mi familia sí estaba luchando y es lo que Ginny me reprocha y con justa razón. Yo me fui con ustedes a la nada mientras ella estaba en Hogwarts, mientras mi papá tenía que acudir todo los días al Ministerio y que el resto de mis hermanos se unían a la causa y ayudaban a la Ordén como podían, tratando servir de algo, pero yo fui el único que no estuve aquí mientras todos ellos tenían que enfrentarse diariamente a la posibilidad de ser aprehendidos por los mortífagos infiltrados en el Ministerio y en Hogwarts. ¿Te das cuenta? Nosotros estabamos en peligro, sí. Pero ellos estuvieron todo el tiempo en la boca del lobo.

Hermione pudo ver las lágrimas que se acomulaban en los ojos de Ron. Sintió el nudo en medio de su garganta.

—Y ahora Fred ya no está aquí... —susurró el chico sin poder evitar que la primera lágrima se derramara por su mejilla, Hermione la secó con la yema de su dedo índice sin saber qué decir. Una pequeña sonrisa triste y amarga se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho—. Un tanto irónico que me reclamara todo eso cuando fue precisamente que, por ayudar a Harry, su novio y el _padre _del bebé, que me fui. ¿No es gracioso?

"No, no lo es"

¿Irónico? sí. ¿Irreal? Mucho.

Hermione abrazó a Ron esperando poder transmitirle de aquella manera algun consuelo, las palabras correctas simplemente no acudían a su mente, mucho menos a su boca. El chico enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella, dejando que su sutil y hermoso aroma lo embriagara hasta desaparecer—aunque fuera sólo momentáneamente—los mounstruos que atacaban a su cabeza. Cuando se deshicieron del abrazo la chica le ofreció y una diminuta sonrisa antes de que él se apoderara de sus labios tan delicadamente que apenas si pudo sentirlos.

Su noviazgo se había "formalizado" poco después de la guerra, Hermione, al igual que Harry, había estado con los Weasley durante el entierro de Fred y los habían apoyado los días posteriores, pero también le había dado a Ron el espacio que sabía el chico necesitaría para aclarar su mente, adaptarse a la nueva situación por la que él y su familia estaban enfrentando. De igual manera, la chica había tenido que aventurarse sola en búsqueda de sus padres por Australia. En un principio Ron había dicho que la acompañaría e incluso se había impuesto ante las negativas de ella, inclusive Harry no había estado dispuesto a que ella realizara aquel viaje por su propia cuenta, pero finalmente les había hecho ver que tenía que hacer eso sola, tanto por ella misma como por sus padres.

Y así fue como, a casi dos meses de que se hubiesen besado por primera vez de esa manera tan surrealista y en medio de la gran batalla en Hogwarts, cuando Ron le pidió que fuera su novia, había sido un momento bochornoso y un tanto extraño, a la chica de repente le costaba no verlo como su _amigo, _inclusive cuando había tenido sentimientos más allá que los amistosos desde los trece años. En un principio habían temido que si la relación no funcionaba, que si llegaban a fracasar como pareja su amistad se perdería, pero ahora que ya iban por el tercer aniversario ninguno de los dos se arrepentía, y vaya que habían tenido numerosas peleas—tanto tontas y pasajeras como explosivas y destruyentes—que habían probado una y otra vez lo que tenían, lo que sentían. Al menos Hermione sabía que jamás se aburriría de su relación con Ron, sus constantes pleitos y sus personalidades tan contrastantes se encargaban de mantenerlos en una constante lucha emocionante y que los hacía querer más y más pero nunca menos.

Ron la miró cuestionandola mudamente sobre lo que estaba pensando, pero Hermione sólo le sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo quedansoe los dos unidos por minutos que se les hicieron maravillosamente lentos.

Aunque hacía un tiempo que la guerra había terminado, era lógico que ésta aún no pudiera ser superada. Los muertos aún se sentían recién despedidos y las lágrimas y pesadillas seguían acudiendo a gran parte de las personas que habían participado tanto activa como pasivamente en la guerra y en la batalla final. Por ese lado Hermione podía entender, mas no compartir y ni siquiera apoyar, que Ginny hubiera le hubiera reclamado a su hermano aquellas cosas, entendía que lo que había vivido y el haber perdido a Fred la había marcado al punto que continuaba buscando culpables y respuestas que sabía que nunca llegarían.

Tal vez Harry y Ginny no eran tan jovenes para convertirse en padres, muchas parejas comenzaban con ese tipo de responsabilidad a esa edad y tenían éxito, pero Hermione era consciente de que la situación de los dos chicos era muy diferente a las demás parejas, sabía que Harry venía cargando con fantasmas, traumas y heridas que había ido acumulado desde la niñez, que apenas estaba entrando en una etapa de su vida donde por fin podría respirar la tranquilidad, donde tendría la libertad de tomar decisiones sobre su vida, su futuro. Algunas veces se decía a sí misma que inclusive lo que Harry menos necesitaba en esos momentos era esa relación con Ginny. Sí, sabía que los dos se querían, que disfrutaban de su compañía, pero ella conocía a su amigo y si estaba segura de algo, era de que Harry _no _tenía ese futuro tan apremiante y durarero que los Weasley deseaban y anhelaban.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado, incluso si decidían no casarse, si en un futuro lejano o cercano terminaban con su noviazgo, los dos estaban destinados a desprenderse de muchas cosas que apenas habían obtenido—sobre todo Harry—con el fin de la guerra, estaban destinados a convertirse en padres y adquirir la responsabilidad sobre una vida ajena, _una persona, _y Hermione realmente no sabía si podrían lograrlo. Aunque aquello era algo que se guardaba para ella misma, no sería correcto ni justo que compartiera sus opiniones con Ron estando él en una posición tan imparcial y subjetiva, pero tampoco quería hablarlo con Harry, eso sería como darle toda la razón a él y ponerse automaticamente en contra de su novio, algo que no era así. Después de todo, sí estaba de acuerdo en algunas cosas que Ron decía.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que tú y Ginny resuelvan todo lo que sucedió entre ustedes durante la guerra. —sugirió pero el otro respondió nada. Hermione quiso tentar el terreno y, con un poco de vacilación también agregó—: También deberías hablar con Harry.

—No —Respuesta corta y firme.

—Pero...

—No Hermione, por favor... No insistas. Sé que debemos resolver las cosas, que debo disculparme y comportarme justamente con él, pero no puedo hacerlo por ahora.

Esta vez la voz de Ron estaba cargada de cansancio pero determinación, Hermione supo que no habría forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer en aquel momento, pero no por ello desistió.

—Si dejas que esto se alargue por más tiempo llegará el momento en que todo será irreversible, lo sabes. Odio decirte esto Ron pero no es la primera vez que pones en la cuerda floja tu amistad con Harry; han pasado... _hemos _pasado muchas cosas juntos, los tres. Nos conocemos mejor que nadie, ¿realmente estás dispuesto a perderlo todo así de fácil? ¿Ron?

Sus ojos azules estaban ocultos bajo los parpados, Hermione supo que luchaba consigo mismo, tal vez para no llorar o incluso para no gritarle. A sabiendas que el muchacho podría estar a punto de explotar en contra de ella, la chica colocó una mano en su hombro derecho y la otra en su brazo izquierdo, transmitiendole la tranquilidad que ella sentía.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención recordarte eso, es sólo que...

—... quieres que se resuelvan las cosas entre él y yo —completó el chico.

—Son como hermanos. Somos una familia, lo sabes. Harry, tú y yo somos una familia, siempre lo hemos sido.

Ron no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña pero descargadora risa.

—Claro, tú siempre serás la mamá y nosotros los niños desobedientes y peleoneros.

Hermione imitó su risa ante el comentario y encogió levemente los hombros antes de agregar:

—Gajes de ser la única madura entre los tres.

Sonrieron y se miraron antes de compartir un segundo beso más solido y cálido que el anterior.

* * *

><p>—Hey —saludó Harry cuando se encontró a Hermione camino a la cocina, la chica se veía visiblemente mejor que cuando se había retirando echando humos de coraje en búsqueda de su escurridizo y gruñón novio.<p>

—Hola... ¿dónde está Ginny?

—Fue a su habitación por unos papeles. La próxima semana tenemos cita con el medimago y formalizaremos el uh... ¿contrato? No sé cómo se le diga pero haremos el trámite necesario para que él quede como el medimago de cabezera de Ginny durante el embarazo.

—Oh, vaya. No creí que fueran a decidirse tan pronto, muchas parejas se la pasan la mitad del primer trimestre del embarazo buscando al medimago, o doctor en caso de que sean muggles, que se encargará de seguir el embarazo. Ustedes sí que fueron rápidos —comentó la chica mientras colocaba un poco de agua a calentar con su varita para preparar té.

—¿Crees que es malo que nos hayamos decidido por el primer medimago que vimos? Ginny dijo que tenía una muy buena reputación, además su oficina estaba llena de diplomas y todos esos papeles que te dicen que eres importante y demás —dijo Harry con un tono preocupado.

—Bueno entonces no veo el problema, era sólo un comentario, Harry. No hay porqué preocuparse. Seguramente es un medimago muy competente. —Ante el notorio alivio del chico Hermione sonrió con un poco de melancolía —Lo harás muy bien, Harry, ya verás que sí.

Harry estuvo a punto de sacar todos los temores que tenía. La noche anterior no había dormido bien gracias a las múltiples pesadillas llenas de niños que lloraban, enfermedades extrañas que invadían a su hijo y a Ginny e inclusive había visto varias veces a un muy berrinchudo Teddy gritandole que él no era un buen papá; cuando por fin había despertado no sabía si sentirse aliviado o más asustado ante la realidad.

"Tengo miedo, mierda, estoy muy asustado. Un hijo, no, no sé qué haré"

Pero ninguna de esas palabras que quería expresar salieron de su boca, por más que Hermione pareciera bien con él en aquel momento no podía olvidar la actitud de Ron que había tomado cuando había llegado a La Madriguera, y el saber que la chica venía justo de hablar con él y que el pelirrojo no la hubiera seguido para hacer las paces o siquiera seguir peleando lo hacía sentirse sin ganas de deshaogarse con ella, o con nadie más en esa casa. Por primera vez en muchos años Harry sentía que no encajaba en el ambiente que se respiraba en La Madriguera. ¿Empeoraría todo cuando por fin el resto de la familia se enterara sobre el embarazo de Ginny y que además no había ninguna boda planificada? Seguramente sí. Lo de Ron era sólo el principio, lo sabía y eso no le ayudaba en lo absoluto a calmar sus miedos.

—Creo que iré a ayudar a la señora Weasley. Lleva un buen rato en el jardín luchando con los gnomos. —Y dicho esto el moreno salió de la cocina rumbo al jardín sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su amiga y sin mirarla a los ojos.

Mientras Hermione observaba por la ventana hacia la nada, Ginny llegó a la cocina con varios pergaminos en la mano y un semblante un tanto serio y reservado, la chica la saludó con una sonrisa y Hermione hizo todo lo posible por responderle de la misma manera, le hubiera gustado hablar con ella sobre lo que Ron le había comentado momentos antes, pero le había prometido a su novio que no mencionaría nada sobre sus problemas con la pelirroja.

—Se quedó en su habitación, ¿no? —preguntó Ginny con un ligero tono amargo en su voz, Hermione sólo asintió levemente. Ginny pareció vacilar un poco antes de preguntarle—: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Hermione?

—Claro.

—Cuando... cuando fuiste a buscar a tus padres a Australia y les quitaste el hechizo de encima y recordaron todo. Ellos, bueno... ¿cómo reaccionaron?

Hermione tuvo que luchar para contener lo que quería decir, sabía que si Ginny estaba sacando el tema de que Hermione hubiera hecho que sus propios padres se olvidaran de que tenían una hija y se hubieran ido a Australia era por su por sus recientes problemas con Ron, por aquellos reclamos que le había hecho a su hermano sobre haberla abandonado a ella y al resto de la familia durante la guerra. Pero no podía sacar ese tema así de la nada, mejor que fuera Ginny quien lo abordara.

—Pues no muy estuvieron contentos. Les molestó y les aterró por partes iguales que yo misma me hubiera hecho desaparecer de sus recuerdos, de sus vidas. Inclusive en un principio querían prohibirme regresar al mundo mágico.

—¿En serio?

—Bueno, es comprensible, lo que hice no fue lo más adecuado —Hermione la miró con intensidad antes de agregar—: Pero no me arrepiento, ¿sabes? Lo hice por su propio bien, no me iba a arriesgar a que alguno de los mortífagos o los carroñeros los encontrara.

—Pudiste haberte ido con ellos, después de todo son tus padres. Muchas magos con padres muggles lo hicieron.

—En las guerras siempre existirán sacrificios, familias que se separarán por luchar. Y esta guerra me involucraba a mí como a todos los hijos de muggles, era mi guerra como la de todos los que fuimos nombrado y señalados como _sangresucia. _Mi lugar estaba junto a Harry y Ron, no en Australia con mis padres.

La mirada de Ginny pareció ausentarse por un momento y una nueva tela de tristeza cubrió sus facciones.

—Hubo muchos momentos en los que hubiera hecho todo por estar también con ustedes, luchando, sintiéndome más útil de lo que jamás pude sentirme estando en Hogwarts y aquí en casa. Pero creo que aunque me hubieran permitido entrar _por una vez _en ese círculo tan cerrado que ustedes tres han formado, no me hubiera atrevido a abandonarlo todo, a mis padres, a mis hermanos.

Aunque sus palabras podían interpretarse como un reclamo, en la voz de Ginny no se había reflejado ese sentimiento, pero aunque así hubiera sido, Hermione no habría podido hacer nada. Era cierto, no podía negarlo, Harry, Ron y ella siempre habían sido un círculo muy cerrado, podían confiar en ellos como no podían hacerlo con nadie más. Ni siquiera los constantes pleitos que habían surgido entre ellos a lo largo de los años habían roto la confianza, al contrario, aquellas brechas donde se habían mostrado distantes entre ellos habían servido para conocerse más, aceptarse, tolerarse y sellar aún más la amistad entre los tres. Tal vez la única ocasión en que realmente había parecido que todo había terminado había sido durante la guerra, cuando Ron se había ido. "Y ahora mismo" le recordó una pequeña voz. No, no. A eso sí se negaba, si ya habían superado una guerra juntos, si habían podido superar tantas cosas también superarían eso. No era más que otro bache en su amistad. Ron y ella misma siempre se la pasaban peleando y discutiendo en Hogwarts, bueno, sus razones eran diferentes, ella lo sabía y ahora tenía las pruebas de ello en su noviazgo. Pero también Harry y Ron habían llegado a tener sus peleas tontas y no tan tontas, ¿por qué no habría de ser esta una de tantas? "Porque no lo es y lo sabes" aseguró de nuevo aquella voz en su cabeza.

—Tal vez tu lugar era estar con tu familia, Ginny. —Y sin poderse contener más, Hermione dijo—: Pero no por eso puedes reclamarle a Ron no haber estado con ustedes. Una de las cosas que lo mantuvieron en pie cuando estabamos en medio de la nada eran todos y cada uno de ustedes. Y debiste ver lo preocupado que estuvo todo el tiempo, lo aterrado que se sentía cada que escuchaba la radio, el alivio que lo invadía cuando no mencionaban ninguno de sus nombres entre los decesos. Tal vez se fue

con nosotros, sí, pero ustedes _jamás _dejaron de estar presentes en su mente, Ginny.

En vez de parecer sentirse enojada o insultada, Ginny sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo sé, Hermione. Lo sé.

La chica tomó en su mano los pergaminos que había colocado sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina y se fue hacia el jardín rastrero donde se podía ver a Harry y Molly Weasely tomando a los gnomos que intentaban entrar en los terrenos de la Madriguera y los lanzaban a lo lejos riendo y bromeando. Ginny se quedó varios segundos mirando la escena al igual que la castaña y giró un poco hacia Hermione para decirle con determinación:

—Pero jamás podrás entender mi punto, Hermione. Tú no tienes hermanos.

Y se dirigió al jardín con su madre y su novio.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas de la autora: **Perdón por la tardanza. La Universidad consume mi tiempo. Tengo que aclarar algo, sé que normalmente a la gente le gusta leer fics/historias con más acciones, yo soy del tipo que se enfoca mucho en lo que piensan los personajes, eso puede ser aburrido para algunos lectores y para otros no. Intento que la dinamica en mis fics sea variable, así que pueden tener capítulos donde me enfoque más en el ambito interno de los personajes, como capítulos donde haya mucha interacción entre personajes y que produzca un capítulo con más acciones. Sólo aclaro, si no les gusta así pues no puedo hacer nada, así escribo XD Saludos, nos leemos el próximo miercoles, espero poder publicar temprano ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Te reto a que te levantes tú mismo del suelo<strong>

Cuando Draco tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que tendría que contraer matrimonio y procrear un heredero antes de tan siquiera haber alcanzado los veinticinco años de edad y a tan poco tiempo de que la guerra hubiera terminado, decidió que si lo hacía no sería bajo las narices de Lucius. Si bien no había podido escapar de aquella nueva responsabilidad, ni argumentar mucho en el momento en el que una lista de al menos seis solteras de sangre pura había sido presentada en su rostro como muestra de las únicas brujas como opción viable para contraer matrimonio con él. Y es que el problema era que nadie más parecía estar dispuesto a forjar lazos con los Malfoy después del papel que habían ejercido en la guerra y en la batalla final, unos por cuestiones muy personales relacionados con víctimas mortales y ataques sufridos en el conflicto y otros por simple repulsión a la familia. Así que Draco se había quedado conforme con Astoria Greengass y la terminó eligiendo a ella aunque solamente por ser hermana de una de sus excompañeras de Hogwarts; al menos conocía a la familia aunque no a su futura esposa. Cuando el compromiso estuvo establecido de manera oficial, Draco tomó una decisión y les informó a sus padres que ya no viviría en la Mansión Malfoy. La reacción de Lucius fue obvia, el mago se vio claramente molesto ante el anuncio de su hijo pero no pudo objetar mucho debido a que fue la misma Narcissa quien apoyó la idea con mucho entusiasmo.

Para Draco fue un alivio el no haber tenido que dar argumentos ni explicaciones.

La realidad era que desde que la guerra había terminado, después de aquellos juicios interminables y de tener recuperada gran parte de sus bienes financieros y materiales, al chico le había costado muchísimo regresar a su vida normal en aquella mansión donde habían tenido como _huesped _al Señor Oscuro y a la mayoría de los mortífagos que no sólo se habían encargado de convertir su hogar en un centro de torturas y asesinatos, sino que también se habían encargado empeorar la humillación y denigración que la que la familia Malfoy estaba teniendo desde aquel ataque fallido en el Ministerio de Magia cuando Lucius había intentado hacerse de la profecía. Así que, después de eso, para Draco, la Mansión Malfoy ahora era todo menos un hogar, sus peores pesadillas estaban ambientadas en aquel lugar donde había crecido y ahora no podía vivir ahí sin sentir que la respiración se le cortaba cada noche donde era despertado por sueños horrorosos.

Otra razón por la que había decidido no quedarse en esa casa por más tiempo era la presencia de su padre y todo lo que él representaba. Draco no quería tener que estar bajo los ojos enjuiciadores de su Lucius en todo momento, su presencia había comenzado a molestarle desde finalizado el último juicio que habían tenido como familia.

Durante la guerra y su sexto año el Hogwarts, el mundo de Draco se había reducido a él mismo y a sus padres. A la supervivencia y libertad de los tres.

Se había dado cuenta bastante tarde que los ideales y sueños de Lucius sobre la pureza de sangre no sólo eran irrealistas y muy poco probables de ser alcanzados, sino que la cruda realidad le había hecho ver que toda esa cuestión sobre la sangre mágica y su procedencia, el aparente antagonismo entre los magos y los muggles, todo lo que le habían enseñado desde antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar tenía sus fundamentos en la intolerancia y el miedo a lo diferente cubierto con una postura de superioridad. Fue en ese entonces en el que la guerra había comensado a consumir todas las cosas buenas en su vida en el que Draco había comenzado a sentirse cada vez peor ante la presencia de su propio padre.

Y ahora, estando casado y con la noticia sobre su próxima paternidad, Lucius había tenido la desfachatez de pedirleque mostrara afecto por su hijo, que lo visualizara como algo más allá que un heredero y no sólo como su boleto para la salvación y recuperación de la empresia Malfoy. No sabía qué era más grande: si su desprecio hacia él mismo por haber sido manipulado por tantos años y no poder detenerlo incluso ahora, o su gran decepción a quien alguna vez había considerado como su ejemplo a seguir, su ideal.

Astoria era sin duda alguna una mujer hermosa, su porte y perfil era el de la pura elegancia y seriedad personalizada, caminaba de una forma hipnotizante y su mirada parecía encontrarse en todo momento a miles de kilometros arriba que cualquier ser mortal sobre la tierra. Claramente una merecedora del apellido Malfoy. Draco descubrió gratamente que, quien sería su esposa, era una bruja bastante inteligente y perspicaz, su sentido del humor podía ser incluso más negro y fuerte que el de él mismo y eso ya era mucho decir. Pero aún así, Draco no podía estar con su esposa mucho tiempo, le aburría su presencia y sabía que la idea de aquel matrimonio que decía "esto es un negocio y no una historia de amor" era una idea compartida plenamente por los dos. Astoria, al igual que él, había tenido que aceptar un matrimonio arreglado, aunque a Draco le había costado entender cómo es que una Greengass había terminado teniendoque casarse con un Malfoy cuando nadie de aquella familia se había visto envuelto en ninguno de los bandos de la guerra. La única razón era el dinero. Muchas familias se habían ido a la quiebra después de que sus negocios e inverciones se vieran gravemente afectados por la guerra y sus múltiples consecuencias económicas, al muchacho no le sorprendió que cuando había abordado el tema de manera honesta con los Greengrass, se hubiera enterado de que estaban a pocos pasos de perderlo todo. Por supuesto que para aquel tipo de familias que siempre se han encontrado en la cuspide del poder político y con grandes ingresos economicos, el "perderlo todo" no aplicaba literalmente, incluso cuando se declaraban en banca rota (algo que no sucedía desde la edad media en el mundo mágico, pero que estaba empezando a presentarse luego de terminada la guerra) bien podían terminar con el dinero y las propiedades suficientes como para que unas dos o tres generaciones más continuaran viviendo con el mismo lujo con el que lo hacían ahora. Pero dentro del ambito de los negocios sí podían perderlo todo si no invertían en alguna empresa que no tuviera tantos problemas de relaciones exteriores como los que tenía en aquel momento la familia Greengrass. Y ahí era cuando entraban los Malfoy.

Si bien Lucius Malfoy había cometido muchos errores y tomado terribles decisiones antes y durante la guerra, también había tenido la _delicadeza _de prepararse para lo peor. No iba a dejar que, en caso de que El Señor Oscuro perdiera la batalla y de que él y su familia fueran marcados por el Ministerio, todo lo que los Malfoy habían logrado durante generaciones se perdiera en manos del Ministerio de Magia. No señor. Así que desde hacia varios años, Lucius se había encargado de que cada uno de sus clientes y aliados extranjeros compatriotas quedaran aliados a la empresa Malfoy incluso cuando ésta estuviera bajo los ojos del Ministerio inglés. No había sido fácil, tenía que admitirlo, incluso había perdido a más de un prometedor inversionista en el proceso pero aún así su cometido había tenido éxito. Así que cuando los juicios y los selañamientos habían llegado a la familia Malfoy, Lucius se había encontrado feliz de ver que al menos su empresa no estaba yendo a la inminente quiebra como muchas empresas lo estaban haciendo, incluso algunas que no habían tenido ninguna participación en la guerra (como los Greengrass), además de que una grata sorpresa había llegado cuando varios de sus clientes habían estado dentro de los pocos, poquisímos, que habían atestiguado a su favor. Sí, Lucius era un hombre precavido.

El problema había llegado con la sentencia final del Ministerio, no es que se hubiera sentido muy sorprendido de que le hubieran quitado de las manos las riendas de sus negocios, si bien el Ministerio no podía poner ni un dedo sobre ninguno de sus negocios, sí podía quitarle el beneficio de actuar activamente dentro del mundo empresarial y ponerlo bajo un castigo que le impidiera viajar fuera del país para cualquier motivo. Había sido un golpe bajo para Lucius pero no por los beneficios que le quitaban, sino por la posición a la que se había visto sometido: hacer que Draco contrajera matrimonio y tuviera un hijo lo más pronto posible. Y esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para los Greengass, ellos necesitaban una empresa con inversionistas exteriores y los Malfoy necesitaban una bruja de sangre limpia y con buena reputación dispuesta a casarse con un Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no Daphne en vez de su hermana menor, padre? Al menos a ella la conozco y la he tratado bastante durante mis años en Howgarts y no sentiré que me estoy casando con una completa desconocida —preguntó Draco el día en que Lucius le aclaró que la Greengass que había elegido no era su excompañera de Slytherin, sino su hermana menor, Astoria.

—Al parecer la señorita Daphne está _perdidamente enamorada _de un mago de sangre mestiza —bufó Lucius ante la idea de que su nueva familia política tuviera un integrante que estuviera a punto de enlazarse con un sangremestiza. Draco arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado aunque no por la mención del estatus sanguíneo, sino por aquello del amor. Bufó para sus adentros y se tragó un "tonterías juveniles".

—Lucius, ¿no crees que es mejor a que te esperes a que tu sentencia se termine y así puedas tú mismo encargarte de los negocios familiares —preguntó Narcissa aquella tarde un tanto condenscendientemente y que evidentemente estaba ocultando su desacuerdo ante las decisiones que su esposo e hijo estaban tomando—. No veo la necesidad de que Draco tenga que casarse tan pronto y tener un hijo cuando tu sentencia sobre el dirigir la empresa se redujo a sólo cinco años gracias a tus grandiosos abogados.

Lucius cerró los ojos por varios segundos, respiró hondo para no perder la compostura ante las palabras de su mujer.

—Narcissa, _querida. _El hecho de que los inversionistas y mis clientes estuvieran dispuestos a quedarse en la empresa a pesar de lo sucedido durante la guerra no quiere decir que estén dispuestos a esperar por mucho tiempo para que yo regrese al mando, no se sienten cómodos con que mis abogados (aunque sean de mi gran confianza) estén encargandóse de sus negocios y su dinero. Draco _tiene _que ponerse al frente de la empresa lo más pronto posible y sabes que la única manera en que eso se puede es que contraiga matrimonio y el próximo heredero esté en camino.

Narcissa frunció el ceño y su mirada adquirió una tonalidad de hostilidad.

—No necesito que me expliques cómo funciona la magia en nuestros negocios, Lucius. Me lo sé de memoria. Pero creo que tenía entendido de que todos tus inversionistas y clientes habían firmado contratos con hechizos inquebrantables y de que eso les impidió abandonarte desde que la guerra comenzó. No veo por qué ahora comienzas a preocuparte de que puedan o no comenzar a dejar la empresa.

Entonces Lucius y Narcissa comenzaron una discusión sobre el tema, decidiendo el futuro de su hijo que, estando presente, se limitó a observarlos con el mismo interés que en el de una clase de Historia de la Magia. Sabía que por más que su madre se empeñara en oponerse a las decisiones de su marido, al final Lucius sería el que daría la última palabra; siempre era así, gracias a él toda la familia había entrado de alguna manera u otra a las filas del Señor Oscuro, no veía cómo no iba a lograr que se casara y procreara un heredero si con eso la empresa saldría a flote. Y dicho y hecho, dos meses después de aquella discusión y de muchas otras decisiones, Draco y Astoria se convirtieron en marido y mujer ante los ojos del Ministerio de Magia y de la magia y tradición conservada por siglos en La Mansión Malfoy. Todos decían que era el comienzo de una nueva vida, una nueva era, para Draco era simplemente un paso más hacia el final de todo.

* * *

><p>El día que Harry y Ginny le dijeron que estaban esperando un hijo, Arthur Weasley se quedó mudo de la impresión. A su edad era de esperarse tener nietos o que estuviera a punto de convertirse en abuelo, no era precisamente un jovenzuelo de veinte años, pero tampoco habría esperado de que fuera justamente su única hija, y casualmente la menor de todos, la que lo convertiría por primera vez en abuelo. No había sido la noticia más alegre, eso tenía que admitirlo, y tampoco la más deseada. Muchas personas decían que las cosas buenas después de una guerra eran los niños, pero también solía decirse que era una idea muy idealista tener hijos cuando la solvencia económica en toda una comunidad estaba totalmente quebrantada gracias a la guerra. Esas dos razones, y la de que su "pequeña" hijano tuviera ni siquiera un año de haber entrado al Club de Quidditch y de que tendría que ver interrumpida su carrera y sus sueños profesionales, no lo tenían tan feliz como lo estaría cualquier hombre a su edad y a punto de ser abuelo.<p>

—¿Sabes, hijo? No estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste una vez, eso de que todo el mundo termina acostumbrandose a lo que le lastima tanto que después ya ni lo siente. Este es el tercer año sin ti y Merlín sabe que no me he acostumbrado.

Arthur soltó un largo y fuerte suspiro, una de sus manos rozó la fría y blanca lapida que tenía frente a él. Cada domingo, antes de que el sol se pusiera, iba al cementerio de la familia Weasley que estaba ubicado cerca de un hermoso claro a un kilometro de La Madriguera. Acudir a la tumba donde yacía Fred Weasley se había convertido en su costumbre más dolorosa, solía estar ahí frente al lugar donde habían enterrado a su hijo y se quedaba ahí una hora o sólo unos pocos minutos, pero siempre acudía. A veces no decía nada, a veces platicaba a susurros, otras simplemente suspiraba y pensaba, meditaba, extrañaba. Siempre había lágrimas, al principio más sonoras que ahora, pero siempre presentes. A diferencia de Molly que sólo acudía a ese lugar una vez al mes, Arthur encontraba un poco consolador visitar la tumba de su hijo, le ayudaba a sobrellevar su ausencia, a sobrevivir con aquel dolor que bien sabía, jamás disminuiría. Algunas ocasiones Ron o Ginny lo habían acompañado, pero después todos en la familia se habían dado cuenta que no podían acudir acompañados a aquel lugar, sabía que George era el que más se presentaba en el cementerio, Charlie se tomaba unos días libres para viajar a Inglaterra cada dos meses y visitaba a toda la familia y pasaba el último día en el cementerio antes de regresar a Rumania.

—Lo más dificil sigue siendo ver a George, ¿lo sabes? Es como si estuvieras ahí pero en una versión completamente diferente a la tuya. A pesar de lo que la gente solía decirnos en todo momento a tu madre y a mi sobre el asombroso parecido entre los dos, nosotros siempre supimos quién era quién. Los dos siempre fue-han sido únicos y diferentes... irremplazables. Y ahora Ginny está embarazada. —Una pequeña sonrisa triste se asomó por su rostro—. Tu madre tiene miedo de que sean gemelos y no pueda manejarlos. Yo sólo espero sea lo que sea, todo salga bien.

Arthur miró al cielo dejando que la brisa que empezaba a correr acariciara su rostro y volvió a sonreirle a la nada.

—Y sí, es de Harry. ¿De quién más sería? Tu hermana siempre lo ha querido, algunas veces creo que es más una idealización que otra cosa pero al final siempre lo quiso por lo que es. —Su sonrisa se borró instantaneamente—. No puedo decir lo mismo por parte de él. Harry no la ama, la quiere mucho, la proteje y se preocupa por ella. Pero no la ama. Siempre lo he sabido, y seguramente Ginny terminará con el corazón roto aunque tampoco veo a nuestro Harry dejándola, menos con el bebé en camino. Pobre muchacho, no lo culpo por nada, ha sufrido y perdido demasiado desde antes de tener uso de razón. Creo que tiene miedo de que también nos pueda perder a nosotros, ¿sabes? Es un hijo más para mí, no veo la manera en que pueda perdernos, incluso si lo que tiene con Ginny no funciona.

Rió un poco antes de decir:

—Mis apuestas están sobre Bill, ¿sabes? Siempre ha sido el más tranquilo pero al mismo tiempo el más rebelde y protector de todos. Querrá golpear a Harry, seguro tú también te molestarías al principio aunque a las dos horas ya estarías haciendo bromas sobre el asunto, y por supuesto George te secundaría... No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar él. Ha cambiado tanto —Suspiró fuertemente—. Estoy seguró que Charlie será el primero en mencionar la palabra "matrimonio", puedo apostarlo también. Yo no sé si quiero que se casen. Por supuesto que si Ginny va a ser madre me encantaría verla casada pero no bajo esta situación y a su edad, claro que si me lo preguntas tampoco quiero verla teniendo un hijo siendo tan chica y sin su carrera terminada. Hubiera sido una gran cazadora y ahora no sé si volverá a poder ingresar a ningún club de Quidditch profesional. Pero ni tu madre ni yo somos los más indicados para juzgarla a ella o a Harry, cuando Bill nació no eramos precisamente muy maduros ni teníamos un futuro asegurado para nosotros, mucho menos para él y ve, después de todo no lo hicimos tan mal, ¿verdad?

Siguió de pie frente a la lapida mientras el frio disminuía conforme el sol iba alzandose, ninguna palabra volvió a salir de su boca, dejó que ahora su mente se encargara de expresarlo todo. Cuando el sol estaba ya en su punto máximo, Arthur se colocó un sombrero que había traído puesto antes de llegar al lugar, volvió a acariciar la lapida con una mano y se acercó para besar levemente el frío marmol.

—Sé que aun faltan dos días pero se lo dejaremos a George así que, felíz cumpleaños, hijo —dijo intentando no sonar muy triste y echando una última mirada al lugar donde reposaba su hijo, sacó su varita, transformó un pedazo de tela en del bolsillo de la capa y se desapareció.

* * *

><p>Draco subía las escaleras hacia su habitación sin muchos ánimos, había dormido muy mal la noche anterior y la migraña que había comenzado antes de que siquiera desayunara aún no desaparecía. Se sentía un idiota por haber creído que el haber cambiado de residencia también le ayudaría a disminuir o incluso anular por completo las constantes pesadillas que lo atacaban cada noche. Lo peor era esa sensación que cada mal sueño le dejaba durante los primeros minutos después de haber despertado, un dolor terrible en su pecho y un vacío que ninguna poción tranquilizante o ninguna buena copa de whisky podía borrarle. Había ocasiones en las que incluso despertaba en medio de la madrugada con el rostro bañado en sudor y una sensación rasposa en la garganta: muestra clara de que había estado gritando. Esa había sido su principal razón de establecer un acuerdo con Astoria luego de su matrimonio: cada uno dormiría en su propia habitación. El hecho de que no la quisiera no le hubiera impedido en lo absoluto dormir con ella cada noche, ni siquiera le molestaba esa idea, pero no estaba dispuesto a humillarse mostrando esa vulnerabilidad a la que cada noche era sometido por su propio subconsciente, también se había hecho de la costumbre de colocar un <em>silencius <em>en su habitación, así no tenía que preocuparse por nada más que sus propias pesadillas.

—¿Draco? —Le llamó una voz cuando estaba por pisar el último peldón de la escalera, el chico se giró hacia atrás un poco molesto, quería tomarse una dosis fuerte de poción para el dolor y dormir por horas.

Astoria lo miraba desde el pie de la escalera, no parecía muy contenta, de hecho podía asegurar que estaba muymolesta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Draco con la voz más amable que pudo, el dolor era insoportable y comenzaba a sentir nauseas.

—¿Trajiste las pociones? —preguntó con enfado.

Draco necesitó varios segundos de razonamiento para saber a quépociones se refería Astoria y cuando por fin lo hizo cerró los ojos de manera breve antes de mirarla con un poco de culpa.

—No, lo siento, lo olvidé. Mucho trabajo.

—He tenido nauseas y mareos todo el día, Draco. Mi tío te dijo que para hoy estarían las pociones que élmismo se encargaría de preparar especialmente para mí y tú sólo tenías que ir por ellas, ¿acaso es muy difícil hacer eso?

—Pues si no es tan difícil no veo por qué no puedes ir tú misma por ellas. Al fin al cabo eres tú la que las necesita, no yo —respondió pedantemente.

La chica frunció el ceño y su mirada adquirió un brillo de rabia.

—Creo que también olvidaste que ya no puedo aparecerme y que por los mismos maeros y naúseas no me es recomendable usar la Red Flu a menos que ya esté tomando las pociones que _tú _debiste haber traído.

—Mira, Astoria, si no te has dado cuenta tenemos dos elfos domésticos, ¿por qué no envías a uno de ellos y listo?

—¡Tú eres mi marido!

Draco llevó una de sus manos hacia su rostro y acarició levemente su frente antes de contestarle:

—Y también soy un hombre muy ocupado. No es como si estuvieras dando a luz, son sólo unas malditas pociones.

En menos de medio minuto, Astoria estaba frente a Draco encarandolo con mucho enojo y a punto de estallar.

—Tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo, Draco Malfoy. Dijiste que te encargarías de todo lo relacionado a este embarazo que te conviene más a ti que a mí y que yo no debía preocuparme. No quiero que comiences con este tipo de cosas y que evadas tu compromiso con pretextos tontos.

—Mira, no me amenaces, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el chico—Sé lo que acordé, no necesito que me lo recites. Pero tampoco esperes que atienda cada uno de tus caprichos, por más hormonal que te ponga el embarazo debes de recordar que lo nuestro es un matrimonio acordado y no nacido de una estúpida novela romantica donde esperes que me ponga a tus pies y te trate como a mi amada esposa. ¿Entendido?

Por un momento pareció que Astoria estaba a punto de llorar o a hacer alguna escena escandalosa y Draco quiso golpearse contra la pared, pero entonces el rostro de la chica se transformó en determinación y fortaleza.

—Bien.

—Buenas noches —dijo el otro con una voz fría, pero algo le hizo sentirse minusculamente culpable así que agregó sin mucho entusiasmo—: Mira, mañana recogeré las pociones, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo una reunión con los abogados de mi padre temprano pero intentaré ir antes de medio día y te las envío via lechuza.

—No necesitas hacerlo, Draco. Estamos casados pero no enamorados, nada nos une realmente, ¿lo olvidas? —Podría decirse que aquello era un reclamo pero Draco sabía que no lo era, Astoria no lo amaba y, al igual que él, veía el matrimonio y al bebé como un negocio y un acuerdo, nada más. Tal vez ella se había puesto un poco acusadora anteriormente pero era claro que era consecuencia de todos los cambios hormonales producidos por el embarazo.

—Bueno, prometi ir por las pociones, ¿no? Me gusta cumplir mis promesas.

Astoria no dijo nada y Draco se percató, tal vez de manera real por primera vez, de lo joven que era, lo jovenes que los dos eran y en lo que estaban metidos ahora: un embarazo. Narcissa había insistido que acudieran a ella para situaciones como esas, por más que la mujer fingiera era más que obvio su entusiasmo por la perspectiva de la llegada del bebé y no precisamente en el mismo aspecto negociador y calculador que Lucius, sino en un aspecto más de "Seré abuela".

—Está bien, entonces esperaré la lechuza. Buenas noches, Draco. —Astoria subió el escalón que faltaba y se dirigió con pasos lentos y silenciosos hacia su habitación.

—Buenas noches —contestó Draco.

Cuando por fin estuvo en la comodidad de su cama y que la poción había hecho efecto, Draco se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación sin dejar de pensar en todo aquello que había evitado durante semanas. Podía fingir delante de todo el mundo, de hecho era algo que llevaba haciendo desde hacia mucho tiempo, pero recordaba perfectamente que siempre había tenido ese pequeño consuelo de que algún día todo eso terminaría, que llegaría el momento donde finalmente sería libre del dominio de su padre y que por fin tendría el control sobre su vida. Cuando la guerra había llegado a su punto máximo pensó que la muerte le robaría todos esos sueños, pero después todo había salido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Por supuesto que había sido demasiado bueno para ser real, la maldita sentencia que el ministerio de magia había impuesto a su padre le había afectado tanto o más que a él. Ahora Draco sentía se sentía sofocado en la vida que llevaba y lo peor es que ya tenía muchos meses que había dejado de sentir esa sensación de que muy pronto llegaría su libertad. Le costaba admitirlo para sí mismo pero sabía que era cierto, se estaba dejando consumir por los negocios, por la monotonía, por la vida que siempre juró que jamás tendría. Era como si cada día se adentrara más y más en aquel hoyo negro que se había convertido su vida.

Cerró los ojos en la espera de que por la mañana por lo menos no recordara las pesadillas que atacaban sus sueños diariamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**Beta: **PoisonIvyPI

**Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Sí, no estaba muerta, aunque tampoco estaba de parranda. ¿La razón por la que tengo sin publicar casi un mes? La Universidad. Mi escuela me tiene muy ocupada, ademas de que estoy realizando mis prácticas profesionales entre otras cosas. Iba a publicar la semana pasada pero participé en el fluffyfest de Drarry asi que era eso o publicar capítulo nuevo. En fin, he regresado y pues les pido disculpa por la tardanza, el próximo miercoles sí habrá capitulo nuevo pero la semana que le sigue no, me iré de viaje y no creo tener tiempo para escribir ni publicar. Después... ya veremos. Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: La tensión está aquí, entre quién eres y quién podrías ser. <strong>

Para Harry no se le hizo nada fácil conseguir que le dieran libre la mañana del lunes en la Academia de Aurores, al menos sin que sus notas se vieran afectadas, además lo consiguió sin tener que dar explicaciones acerca de por qué solicitaba ausentarse medio día de clases; pero la realidad era que, entre más privacidad tuviera, mejor.

Jamás le había gustado recibir tratos especiales, ni que sus superiores demostraran ningún tipo de favoritismo con él solamente por tratarse del _chico-que-vivió_, pero tampoco era un ciego y sabía perfectamente lo mucho que valía en el Mundo Mágico cualquier información detallada sobre su vida privada y lo mucho que algunas personas que lo rodeaban solían buscar cualquier nota sobre él para venderla al mejor postor. Por eso mismo había tenido que usar, por primera vez, una voz un tanto arrogante ante el director de su generación y el encargado de todos los asuntos de los alumnos de primer año en la academia, para no tener que responder preguntas tan personales y que sacara a la luz pública su próxima paternidad. Sólo esperaba no tener que volver a recurrir a ello, ya que no le había gustado en lo absoluto la manera sorprendida y molesta con la que el hombre lo había mirado y mucho menos el sabor amargo que quedó en su boca después de haber hablado como su tío Vernon solía hacerlo.

Aquella mañana del lunes, cuando se apareció en los límites de La Madriguera, el sol ya estaba calentando lo suficiente como para que pudiera quitarse el abrigo que traía encima y caminó tranquilamente hacia la entrada principal de la casa. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que alguien lo atendiera mientras miraba sin mucho interés sus zapatos y dejaba que el sol y la brisa lo despertaran por completo. Cuando la puerta fue abierta no supo qué decir o hacer ante la figura de Ron quien lo miró de la misma manera en que seguramente él también lo estaba observando.

—Oh... Hola —saludó el pelirrojo un poco abochornado y claramente incómodo.

Harry había estado deseando por días platicar con Ron, pelearse con él y decirle lo idiota que era, pero ahora que lo tenía justo frente a él y que el otro no había salido disparado hacia otro lugar como la última vez que lo había visto, lo único que Harry deseó fue no verlo, no hablar con él, ni siquiera para insultarlo y decirle lo enojado que estaba, simplemente no quería verlo. Pero si el otro ya había saludado tampoco se iba a poner en el mismo papel infantil en el que su amigo se había puesto durante las últimas dos semanas e ignorarlo, teniéndolo justo frente a él.

—Hola, ¿puedo pasar? —preguntó sin mostrar ningún atisbo de sentimiento y señalando con una mano el interior de la casa.

Ron se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso y Harry entró sin mirarlo al rostro, se sentía sumamente incómodo y se arrepentía de haber negado la sugerencia de Ginny de que se encontraran los dos en el consultorio de maternidad.

—Eh... ¿no tienes clases hoy? —preguntó Ron un poco vacilante y en un claro intento de limar las paces, pero Harry no se sentía con el ánimo suficiente bueno como para fingir que de repente todo estaba mejor entre ellos o que no había sucedido nada.

—Sí. ¿Está Ginny en la cocina o sigue en su habitación?

Ron pareció captar bien el mensaje con su voz fría así que señaló hacia el techo y después, sin agregar nada, se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían hacia las habitaciones. Cuando el pelirrojo desapareció de su vista, Harry dejó caer sus hombros y se llevó una de sus manos hacia su sien, ahora que su "amigo"se había ido se sentía un poco triste e incluso culpable, pero cuando lo había tenido frente a él, sus sentimientos lo habían llevado a actuar de esa manera y, sinceramente, no sabía si volvería o no a comportarse así cuando lo volviera a ver. Tal vez aún era muy pronto para que solucionaran las cosas.

"O tal vez ya no hay nada por solucionar. Tal vez ya no hay nada que arreglar"

Aquel pensamiento llegó a su mente sin que realmente se lo propusiera; una escalofriante sensación le recorrió toda la espalda provocada por la mera idea. ¿Sería posible que así fuera a ser todo de ahora en adelante, que ya no hubiera nada que solucionarse entre él y Ron?, ¿que esta vez su amistad se había terminado de manera definitiva? La sola idea lo dejó un poco mareado y tuvo que sentarse y hundir por completo el rostro en sus manos intentado pensar en cualquier cosa que lo distrajera.

Ron llegó a la habitación de Ginny y antes de tocar suspiró un par de veces para aclarar su mente. Él y su hermana seguían sin dirigirse la palabra cosa que, sumándolo a sus problemas con Harry, no lo tenía muy feliz, aunque claro que él aceptaba su culpabilidad y también sabía que realmente no había intentado hablar con ella, pero con lo ocurrido justo segundos antes, no estaba muy seguro si obtendría el mismo trato que le había dado Harry. Tocó la puerta.

—Oh, pensé que eras mi mamá —dijo Ginny al abrir la puerta pero sin parecer molesta, aunque tampoco utilizando el tono más amigable del mundo—. ¿Qué sucede?

Ron se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—Eh, Harry está esperándote en la sala, pensé que querrías saberlo.

—¿Te mandó a que me buscaras? —preguntó más sorprendida que otra cosa.

—No, yo solamente le abrí cuando llegó y pensé que... —Ron se rascó el antebrazo perdiéndose momentáneamente en sus pensamientos para después decir—: Está esperándote abajo, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny lo miró con un poco de confusión y asintió.

—De acuerdo, aún falta media hora para la consulta pero es mejor llegar temprano, en un momento bajo. Gracias —agregó la chica con un poco más de amabilidad, Ginny estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero Ron le habló:

—¿Está todo bien?

La muchacha frunció el ceño en señal de pregunta.

—Me refiero a ti y al... al bebé, van a ir con el medimago, ¿no? —aclaró Ron ante la clara confusión de su hermana.

—Sí, sí, iremos con el medimago. Pero sólo es una consulta rutinaria, más que nada para establecer de manera oficial al sanador que se hará cargo de mí durante todo el... embarazo.

Ron y Ginny bajaron la mirada ante la última palabra de la chica. Era una palabra difícil de lidiar, al menos sin que todo les pareciera surreal, sobre todo para la muchacha que aún no caía bien en la cuenta de que una _persona _estaba formándose justo dentro de su cuerpo y que en unos meses saldría y ella se convertiría en una madre.

Los dos hermanos siempre habían sido muy unidos, ya fuera porque eran casi de la misma edad o por el hecho de que habían compartido desde muy pequeños el gusto y la pasión por varias cosas, entre ellas el Quidditch; y el pensar que ahora estaban en un punto donde uno de ellos se convertiría en padre y el otro en tío cuando aún seguían viviendo en aquel lugar donde habían sido niños y habían sido criados por sus padres era muy surrealista.

—¿Necesitas dinero? George y yo hemos tenido un muy buen año en la tienda, seguramente todas esas consultas con el medimago no saldrán muy baratas.

Ginny lo miró intensamente, como decidiendo qué decir y cómo actuar ante el comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

—No, Ron. Harry se encargará de los gastos, también mi papá piensa aportar un poco. Tú no tienes qué preocuparte por eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Claro que tengo! Eres mi hermana menor y no tienes empleo, tú solamente dime cuánto necesitas y te lo daré. Harry no debe encargarse de todo y nuestro padre ya tiene sus propios gastos como para agregarle otros más. Además... yo quiero ayudar.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se rió un poco ocasionando que ahora Ron fuera de la expresión confundida.

—No me debes nada, Ron. Sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias al principio de este año y que lo que te dije no fue del todo justo, pero no quiero que te sientas culpable por nada y mucho menos que pienses que me debes algo.

—Eres mi hermana, Ginny. Si lo hago es por eso, no por lo otro y aunque creo que estuvo bien lo que me dijiste aquella vez yo no quiero que...

—... tenías que hacerlo. No podías dejar a Harry y a Hermione solos en eso. No vale la pena que volvamos a discutir sobre el tema y lo sabes.

Ron _quería _discutir, quería hablar sobre el tema, pero sólo asintió con la cabeza y se miraron por varios segundos sin decir nada hasta que el chico volvió a hablar con un semblante más serio y triste.

—Mañana sería su cumpleaños.

—Lo sé.

—¿Sabes?, todo el maldito tiempo tengo presente su ausencia e intento vivir con ello como si ya no doliera, como si en verdad pudiera salir adelante, pero es tan difícil.

—Lo es. Creo que todos nos sentimos igual, es sólo que hemos dejado de demostrarlo entre nosotros. Aprendimos a vivir con nuestro propio dolor a solas.

—Qué gran tontería, ¿no crees? —dijo Ron sonriendo con amargura y Ginny imitó el gesto.

—Sí, seguramente le parecerá muy gracioso todo esto.

Ginny acarició el brazo de su hermano sonriendo con más simpatía y el otro sólo suspiró, no necesitaban decir nada, lo sabían, habían estado alejándose cada vez más desde aquella pelea que habían tenido y ahora era tiempo de dejar todo eso en el pasado, o por lo menos de lado, sabían que había cosas como la muerte de su hermano, como sus miedos y algunos rencores, que no podían quedar por completo en el pasado pero no por eso debían estarlo sacando a flote todo el tiempo. No cuando salían dañados.

—Iré en la tarde a llevarle unas flores —comentó Ginny cuando dejaron de reír— ¿Vamos juntos?

—Sí, creo que puedo darme una escapada de la tienda. Mañana cerraremos así que no creo que haya mucho problema.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos más tarde —dijo Ginny antes de volver a entrar a su cuarto y recoger los pergaminos.

Ron continuó su camino hacia su propia habitación, esperaría varios minutos antes de volver a bajar a la sala y poder usar la Red Flu para dirigirse al Callejón Diagon_, _no quería volver a toparse con Harry, no cuando las cosas estaban tan mal entre ellos dos. A pesar de eso sonrió y sintió una sensación cálida que le recorrió el pecho. No había tenido una gran conversación con su hermana, ni siquiera sabía si habían tenido una reconciliación en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero sabía que al menos con ella las cosas ya estaban mucho mejor.

A pesar de que Ron era el mayor de los dos, Ginny siempre había sido la más fuerte, la que no se dejaba abatir por nada y que siempre levantaba la vista ante todos los problemas y seguía adelante. Pero desde que la guerra había terminado, desde que Fred había muerto y su familia había quedado rota para siempre, las cosas habían cambiado; ahora Ginny ya no podía salir siempre con la cabeza en alto, a veces se le olvidaba cómo sacar esa fortaleza de la que siempre se había sentido orgullosa y últimamente, cuando menos lo esperaba, comenzaba a necesitar de esa protección y preocupación que sus hermanos, sobre todo Ron, siempre habían tenido con ella. Se sentía frágil y sola, jamás se había sentido así y lo odiaba, ella no era así, pero tal vez hacía falta aún más tiempo para que la Ginny de antes regresara, aquella que no necesitaba de sus hermanos ni de nadie más para defenderse ante las adversidades que se le presentaban, aquella que no buscaba el consuelo constante de los demás, aquella que destacaba por su espíritu luchador y vencedor.

* * *

><p>Draco se encontraba en la oficina que le había pertenecido a su padre durante muchos años. Desde que el embarazo de Astoria había quedado confirmado, su lugar en la empresa ya había pasado a ser, de manera oficial, el del jefe principal, por lo que esa oficina ahora también era suya, aunque, por desgracia, también todas las responsabilidades que conllevaba su nuevo cargo dentro de la empresa Malfoy también lo eran.<p>

—Señor Malfoy, su padre siempre ha utilizado este método, es más rápido y ágil que el que suelen llevar los de la competencia, además es el que los inversionistas conocen mejor y no creo que les agrade mucho la idea de que se ha cambiado la manera de invertir su capital.

—Lo sé, Bentley, pero he estudiado este tipo de inversión: los accionistas que la manejan no sólo obtienen excelentes dividendos sino que, en consecuencia, la empresa que dirige dichas inversiones (en este caso nosotros) se posiciona en un lugar bastante aceptable. Sin contar con el hecho de que la cotización es menor a la que manejamos usualmente y como no estamos obligados a informar esto a los inversionistas, nuestras ganancias serían aún mayores.

—No sé qué decir, señor Malfoy, estoy seguro que su padre no...

—¡Basta con eso, Bentley! —exclamó Draco perdiendo la paciencia—. Sé que mi padre ha sido tu jefe durante muchos años y que estás más que acostumbrado a sus métodos y reglas, pero eso se acabó. Ahora yo soy el responsable de esta empresa y te pido _por favor _que dejes de cuestionar todas mis decisiones y cada maldito paso que doy. No me importa si mi padre lo aprueba o no, él ya no está al cargo de la empresa, ¿entendido?

Bentley lo miró un poco impresionado y e incapaz de decir nada por varios segundos para después asentir y volver a enfocar su mirada en los pergaminos que habían estado revisando.

—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy. Me disculpo por mi atrevimiento.

Draco se tragó un suspiro de exasperación, odiaba que lo compararan con su padre, pero también detestaba que actuaran tan condescendientemente con él. Respiró hondo intentando, en vano, ahuyentar el dolor de cabeza que había estado amenazando con llegar desde que había despertado. Iba a continuar con el tema que habían estado abordando cuando uno de los elfos de la empresa se apareció frente a la majestuosa puerta de madera.

—Señor Malfoy, su servidor lamenta interrumpir sus importantes actividades pero usted pidió que le recordaran sobre su cita con el medimago que atiende a la señora Malfoy. Su servidor realmente lamenta interrumpirlo y espera que pueda ser perdonado por el amo, el señor Malfoy. Su servidor...

—Silencio, elfo. —Draco tuvo que detener el parloteo de la criatura mágica antes de que le provocara una migraña. Tenía que comenzar a deshacerse cuanto antes de todo ese ejercito de elfos domésticos que había en la empresa. Si bien reconocía que el trabajo que hacían en un hogar era impecable, también sabía que en un lugar de negocios como la empresa Malfoy podía resultar ser más un estorbo que en otra cosa. Además, no era nada tonto y sabía que, aunque ahora él era el dueño y el jefe principal, el amo legítimo de todos aquellos elfos era su padre y no él y aquello equivalía a tener los oídos de Lucius Malfoy pendientes de todos sus movimientos.

—Podemos dejar esto para otro día, señor Malfoy —dijo Bentley al ver que el otro parecía seguir debatiendo qué hacer.

—De acuerdo. Mañana nos vemos aquí a las siete en punto, quiero terminar con este asunto en cuanto antes. —Y en verdad ya quería terminar con aquello y por fin comenzar a poner en marcha sus ideas, pero tampoco quería volver a tener una pelea con Astoria y mucho menos demostrarle que no era un responsable ni que empezaría a incumplir con su palabra.

* * *

><p>Harry sabía que su actitud era egoísta, que el sentir ese rencor hacia Ginny y culparla por la mala relación que ahora tenía con Ron y Hermione era tomar una posición muy infantil. Pero tampoco era como si sólo la culpara a ella, también sabía que aquella discusión que había tenido con el pelirrojo semanas antes había sido propiciada por los dos, pero ahora, estando una vez sentado en la sala de espera de la clínica de maternidad y obstetricia, el chico comenzaba a entender un poco más la situación general tanto con su novia como con su mejor amigo ¡Joder! Incluso con Hermione que ya no actuaba enojada frente a él, aunque sí un tanto distante. Ahora comprendía que una amistad, por más fuerte que fuera, por más que hubiera "sobrevivido" a algo tan intenso como una guerra, podía terminar por romperse si algún familiar se interponía entre los dos amigos.<p>

Mirando aquellas pinturas mágicas que mostraban paisajes tan hermosos e irreales como aquellos en donde tanto tiempo había estado viviendo durante aquel año previo a la Gran Batalla en Hogwarts, Harry no supo cómo sentirse con respecto a su relación con Ginny. No era que se arrepintiera de haber dado ese paso hacía ya cuatro años atrás y que había desencadenado su noviazgo con ella, no, por supuesto que no. Pero... si hubiera sabido con certeza lo que le costaría su relación con la menor de los Weasley, ¿hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban? Si hubiera sabido que llegaría el momento donde tendría que elegir entre Ginny y quien hubiera sido su mejor amigo por tantos años, ¿hubiera buscado a otra persona? Cuando llegaba a ese cuestionamiento, Harry tenía miedo de averiguar la respuesta, tenía miedo de que obtuviera un "sí" como resultado porque no sólo ya era demasiado tarde como para ese tipo de pensamientos. Pensar en eso era casi como arrepentirse, ¿cierto?

—¿De nuevo te corrió tu noviecita del consultorio, Potter?

La voz de Draco Malfoy lo sacó tan bruscamente del embrollo de ideas formado en su cabeza, Harry no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco de susto que le costó una sonrisa socarrona por parte del rubio. Había estado tan metido en su mente que no sólo había perdido la noción del tiempo, sino que también pareciera que se había desconectado de la realidad. Sentándose mejor sobre el ahora no tan cómodo sillón, Harry observó a Malfoy sin ningún interés en especial y contestó:

—Yo supongo que no debo preguntar qué haces tú esperando. Es obvio que ni tu mujer puede tenerte cerca sin que las náuseas la ataquen.

—¿No podías venir con un mejor insulto, Potter? ¿O acaso has olvidado que _todas _las mujeres que se embarazan pasan por un proceso de náuseas?

Harry bufó y retiró su mirada del otro, lo admitía, estaba un poco oxidado en aquello de las peleas verbales con Malfoy, y también admitía que su fuerte jamás había sido la ingeniosidad y las frases todas altaneras o los juegos de palabra. Sabía que en eso Malfoy era un experto, seguramente algo que había aprendido desde antes de caminar.

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre el escritorio de la recepción y se dio cuenta de que Ginny ya llevaba más de veinte minutos dentro del consultorio. De haber sabido que le tomaría tanto tiempo a su novia aclarar todas aquellas dudas que muy de repente le habían surgido sobre los síntomas del primer semestre de embarazo, mejor hubiera desayunado algo más fuerte que el vasto café negro que había tomado antes de salir de Grimulde Place. Su atención volvió una vez más a la realidad cuando sintió que el sillón se sumía a su lado ante el peso de Malfoy, Harry miró al chico con una pregunta clara en su mirada "¿Qué diablos?". Sí, clara pero no muy elocuente.

—No te asustes, Potter. No muerdo. —La sonrisa arrogante de Draco Malfoy se asomó en su rostro para después enderezarse bien y darle una media sonrisa. El mismo gesto que Harry siempre había odiado tanto en ver en el rostro de Malfoy cuando estaban en Howgarts.

Harry lo miró de una manera muy intensa, ni siquiera molestándose en disimularlo y Draco no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido.

—¿Qu-ué? —preguntó Draco intentando sonar firme pero un poco intimidado por la intensa mirada espirada por aquel par de ojos verdes. ¿Y ahora qué estaba planeando Potter?

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Draco? —preguntó Harry con seguridad. No sabía si aquella era la primera vez que utilizaba el nombre de pila del otro para referirse directamente a él, pero por la sorpresa mostrada en el rostro del rubio, parecía que sí era la primera vez que utilizaba sólo su nombre al momento de hablarle. No apodos, no apellido, no insultos.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo con qué, Potter? —preguntó despectivamente y molesto con el otro, pero también consigo mismo por dejar que aquella mirada lo pusiera tan nervioso.

Maldito Potter y sus ojos verdes renacuajo.

Harry se enderezó y soltó un suspiro, preparándose para soltar el "sermón".

—Estas es la segunda vez que nos vemos en, ¿qué será? ¿Dos años o más? Y pareciera que tú sólo quieres seguir comportándote como en Hogwarts cuando ahora ninguno de los dos somos ya un par de niños. Así que te lo repito. ¿Qué _estás _haciendo? —De acuerdo, lo admitía, aquello había sonado más hostil de lo que había deseado, pero su encuentro con Ron aquella mañana aún seguía presente en su memoria y no ayudaba a mejorar su ánimo. Además, para ser justos, Malfoy había llegado, como siempre lo hacía, dispuesto a pelear. Pero ya estaba harto de todo eso. De los dramas y las discusiones.

Draco abrió los ojos cómicamente. Vaya, ahora sí que había agarrado a Potter en uno de sus peores días o algo por el estilo. Normalmente, el moreno aguantaba sus insultos y comentarios más tiempo; aunque era cierto, tenían años sin haberse visto. Cabía la posibilidad de que el moreno ahora soportara menos que antes, que se hubiera convertido en una reina de drama. Bueno, más de lo que ya había sido durante sus años en Hogwarts. Aun así, a pesar de que considerara más que impertinente esa actitud de Potter y que lo único que merecía de él era la completa indiferencia, Draco no pudo luchar con esa necesidad de investigar a qué se debía toda esa imagen del oh-grandioso-poderoso-héroe-mágico.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa, Potter? ¿Desde cuándo acá te afecta tanto mi actitud? Tú me conoces, sabes que así soy. Sabes de lo que todo esto se trata.

La risa llena de amargura que Potter soltó lo dejó mudo.

"¿Y a este loco qué gnomo lo mordió?" se preguntó sin atreverse a abrir la boca. ¿Y si al otro repentinamente se le ocurría comenzar a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestra? No, no se arriesgaría.

—"¿Todo esto?" —repitió Harry sin que desapareciera de su rostro aquella sonrisa que no tenía ni pisca de simpatía—. Por favor, Malfoy. _Esto _no es un juego, es la vida. Ya es hora que empieces a dejar de verla como si se tratara un juego de mesa donde todo mundo adquiere un roll que debe cumplirlo al pie del manual de instrucciones. Aquí uno _realmente _tiene libre albedrío. Deberías comenzar a utilizar el tuyo.

_¿Qué jodida mierda había sido todo aquello?_

Si no fuera porque Draco se consideraba un hombre bastante sensato, además de que su misma postura como Malfoy le impedía ciertas actitudes vulgares y salvajes, ya hubiera bofeteado a Potter un par de veces para romper el trance mental en el que, evidentemente, había caído el chico. Porque no existía otra explicación razonable para todos los disparates que había soltado de su boca.

—Merlín, Potter. Realmente deben ser muy duros contigo en esa Academia de Aurores, tu cabeza está hecha un desastre. —¿Acaso acababa de utilizar un tono lastimero con _Potter? _La mirada de coraje que el otro le lanzó le respondió la pregunta.

—Muy bien. Me rindo, Malfoy. Intenté ser razonable contigo, que el trato entre nosotros fuera un poco más civilizado pero ya veo que te encanta vivir en el maldito pasado junto con toda esa mierda de "Oh, hay que joderle la vida a Potter porque mi padre me lo dijo y porque es lo más divertido del mundo" —recitó con una pésima imitación de la voz de Malfoy que en cualquier otro contexto incluso hubiera sonado gracioso.

Harry se levantó bruscamente del asiento alejándose y murmullando para sí mismo en un tono aún más molesto:

—Sí, Harry. Ve ahí de idiota a intentar ser razonable con el estúpido hurón, si ni siquiera puedes llevarte bien con el propio Ron, no esperes menos de alguien que se la ha pasado toda su vida comportándose como un patán con medio mundo.

Sin poder tolerar más todo aquello, Draco también se puso de pie y con un jalón de brazo giró a Potter sobre sus pies haciéndolo quedar justo frente a él.

—A ver, Potter. Comienzas a calmarte y a explicarme todo lo que estás diciendo porque estoy seguro que ni siquiera tú mismo te estás entendiendo. —Lo miró con coraje y respirando agitadamente, no fue hasta que el otro bajó momentáneamente la mirada que Draco se dio cuenta que aún lo tenía tomado del brazo, lo soltó inmediatamente y agregó con más furia—: Además, ¿qué mierda tiene que ver la comadreja en todo esto?

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba en aquel día, Draco pudo reconocer y leer a la perfección la expresión que se dibujó en el rostro de Potter: desdicha, impotencia. Y no era la misma impotencia que había visto en sus ojos hacia dos semanas, no, esta vez dos sentimientos parecían invadir todo su cuerpo, como si lo estuviera ahogando. Y sus ojos... vaya, jamás creyó que podría volver a ver esa mirada que, aunque le costara admitirlo, siempre tendría presente en su memoria. Muchas veces en sus pesadillas, otras veces en aquellas noches en la Mansión Malfoy cuando los recuerdos acudían a su mente sin que pudiera controlarlo. Esa mirada que había visto la noche en que Potter, Weasley y Granger habían sido aprehendidos y llevados a su casa y él había tenido que comprobar si aquel muchacho con el rostro deforme en verdad era Potter. Esa mirada que le había lanzado con una intensidad casi palpable y que decía sólo una cosa: ayúdame.

Draco tragó en seco y dio un paso atrás sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. No, no podía volver a pensar en esa noche, no después de que hubiera luchado tantas veces con esos recuerdos y esas pesadillas. No podía revivir toda la culpa y la impotencia que había sentido, el coraje consigo mismo, con sus padres, con Potter, con todo el maldito mundo mágico y su guerra sin sentido. No, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para revivir todo aquello. Pero...

—¿Señor, Malfoy? El medimago Greengrass dice que ya puede pasar. —La voz de la mujer encargada de la recepción del consultorio lo hizo regresar de manera brusca a la realidad.

Draco se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Una, Potter también se había alejado un poco de él y ahora simplemente se veía cansado, otra, sus mejillas habían adquirido una tonalidad rojiza y estaba evitando su mirada. Y por último, y aún peor, la mujer que había venido a darle el aviso lo estaba mirando de una manera escandalizada. Merlín, había participado en una escena vergonzosa, llamando la atención de una manera humillante. Pero en fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Gracias, señorita Weffer. —La mujer lo vio con desaprobación pero sólo asintió y regresó a su lugar de trabajo.

Harry, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por haber perdido el control por una tontería como _Malfoy, _se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la sala de espera y se dejó caer sobre un sillón individual, tomó el último ejemplar de _El Profeta _y comenzó a hojearlo sin ningún interés. No levantó la mirada cuando, segundos después, escuchó los pasos de Malfoy alejándose hacia uno de los consultorios. Cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada, soltó todo el aire que ni siquiera sabía que tenía contenido. ¿Qué mierda le había sucedido? ¿Por qué diablos se le había ocurrido ponerse así con el idiota de Malfoy? No era como si en verdad le interesara establecer una relación más civilizada con el otro, realmente no. Pero también estaba más que harto de tener que discutir sobre todo con todos. Ni siquiera lo había planeado, simplemente había perdido los estribos con quien menos lo hubiera esperado, eso era todo.

Estaba comenzando a prestar interés en un pequeño artículo sobre la opinión de la nueva reforma de defensa de derecho a los duendes que se estaba buscando ser aprobada por el Ministro de Magia cuando una pequeña tarjeta de pergamino fue presta frente a sus ojos. Harry alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro serio de Malfoy.

—¿Me vas a dejar con la mano estirada, Potter? No es muy _civilizado _de tu parte, ¿sabes? —le dijo con un tono socarrón que no ocultaba del todo la repentina amabilidad en su voz. Harry, más por sorpresa que por nada, tomó el pequeño pergamino y lo miró, era la tarjeta personal de Malfoy. Venía su nombre y su puesto en la empresa de su familia, así como la dirección de su Red Flu personal.

_¿Qué diablos?_

—¿Se supone que debo saber para qué necesito esto, Malfoy? —le preguntó sin dejar de mirar el pequeño pergamino entre sus dedos.

—Bueno, Potter. No puedes colocarme en una oración junto con la comadreja y esperar que no quiera discutir sobre el tema. Anda, búscame en la semana y conversaremos sobre tu repentina deficiencia mental.

—¿Estás diciéndome que quieres que saque una cita en tu oficina para pelear contigo? —preguntó Harry completamente anonado. ¿Quién era el deficiente mental? Definitivamente, Malfoy.

Draco rodó los ojos y comenzó a colocarse su fina capa sobre su traje.

—Sí, Potter. Y de paso, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías llevarte a tus dos compiches contigo? No sé, creo que sería estupendo armar un duelo en medio de mi oficina. Seguro generará una publicidad envidiable. —terminó Draco con una sonrisa que solía darle a sus posibles clientes cuando intentaba convencerlos entrar en su negocio. Y aunque todo lo que había dicho llevaba toneladas de visible sarcasmo, la cara de Potter no podía ser de más asombro así que decidió aclararlo—: Estoy bromeando, Potter. Los Malfoy también sabemos bromear, ¿sabes?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—No pienso buscarte para tener ningún tipo de charla contigo, Malfoy.

Draco sonrió socarronamente y muy seguro de sí mismo.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, la próxima vez que nos veamos no me eches de nuevo ese estúpido e hipócrita reclamo de mí siendo un incivilizado contigo y todo ese sermón de que sigo con las mismas tonterías que hacíamos en Hogwarts.

—Oh, ¿acaso estabas intentando comportarte como un verdadero adulto? —le preguntó con desdén y poniéndose de pie. Si iban a tener esa discusión, al menos lo harían frente a frente—. Lamentó que no lo haya notado antes, Malfoy. Creo que me distraje con tus insultos en el camino.

La sonrisa de Draco no desapareció pero adquirió un matiz de amargura y resignación.

—¿Sabes qué, Potter? Olvídalo. Tira la tarjeta, quémala, enmárcala y clávatela en el trasero. Merlín, me importa un caldero lo que hagas con ella. Sólo olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo? —Y con eso, Draco se alejó de Potter hacia el vestíbulo de chimeneas de la clínica, pero tuvo que detenerse en el momento que casi chocó con Ginny Weasley quien lo miró igualmente sorprendida y molesta—. Vaya fichita que tienes como novio, Weasley. Tal para cual.

El rubio se alejó y se fue por la chimenea más cercana.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de analizar ni reflexionar aquel último gesto en el rostro de Malfoy ya que Ginny lo estaba mirando expectantemente, pero de algo estaba seguro. La había cagado aunque no supiera exactamente cómo, pero lo había hecho. La mirada de Malfoy antes de irse se lo había hecho entender a la perfección. Pero no, Harry no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, su atención se dirigió por completo a Ginny y todo lo que le había dicho el medimago durante la consulta.


End file.
